Darkness Gathers
by ReynaHatake
Summary: Part one of the Darkness trilogy. Everyone has a past, some people manage to avoid running into theirs for years; others have to deal with it on a daily basis and others are forever changed by it. Choices will be made that will shape their futures into something new...but whether it's better or not remains to be seen. Rating will change later. Contains OCs. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_A friend of mine and I started writing this a while ago and I've finally got around to getting some of it on the computer! We hope you enjoy. Huntress is my alterego and Renegade is Sky Sholtz's alterego. We hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoy coming up with these things. Now without further ado...we are off and running with..._

**Darkness Gathers **

**Part one of the Darkness trilogy**

**Chapter One**

Kat Daniels, more commonly known around Xavier's mansion as Huntress, settled a little further back into the couch with a sigh and closed her eyes. It was unusually quiet in the mansion and she was taking the time to enjoy it while it lasted. Most of the students were gone on a field trip which meant that most of the X-Men were gone as well. While she was enjoying the quiet, it was a little unsettling to have her home for the past eight years so empty. Unable to shake that feeling she sighed and pushed to her feet deciding that if she couldn't relax in the silence she may as well go get some training in; besides Beast was downstairs in his lab most likely so at least there'd be some noise down there.

As her name would suggest, her steps were light and perfectly balanced making her appear like she was always ready to jump out of the way of something; which wasn't too far from the truth. She'd been run into more than once just by not paying attention so it had become a complete habit. As she rounded a corner on the main floor of the mansion that habit paid off once again as she deftly dodged out of the way of another person. Hazel eyes flickered up and she managed a small smile to the brown haired, pony tailed, red eyed Cajun that had nearly collided with her.

"Hey, Gambit, you managed to avoid being chaperone too?" she asked lightly shaking a few stray strands of caramel hair out of her eyes that had escaped from her own ponytail that fell nearly half way down her back.

"Dats right, Cher. Apparently dey think Gambit would find too much trouble," he chuckled in his usual thick Cajun accent.

"Never a shortage of that when you're around," she muttered but apparently he heard her as he chuckled again and clapped a hand on her shoulder before starting off again and she cursed her usual inability to talk to the Cajun.

"You have a good night, Cher. Gambit be back by morning…probably."

Kat sighed as she watched the man disappear in the direction she had just come from and shook her head, "Damn it."

Trying to shake off the affect he always had on her, Kat resumed her own journey to the lower levels of the school where Beast had his lab and she could get in a decent work out whether she used the Danger Room or just the gym. Once downstairs she stuck her head in to see if Beast was around and rolled her eyes; even he had better places to be than the mansion apparently which left her on her own. Not that she entirely minded it but it always seemed to fall on those days when she didn't want to be on her own. Now she found herself dragging her feet towards the gym, not even really sure if she wanted to get in some training. It was getting on towards dinner and since the students weren't going to be back until late that night it meant she was on her own for that too.

"Great and I'm not in the mood to cook. Looks like I'm going to have to head into town if I plan on eating tonight," she muttered, turning off from her current course to the gym and heading back upstairs, bypassing the main floor and heading for the second floor and her room. That was definitely something that she liked about living at the mansion; her own room and her own bathroom. When she'd been in school she'd had to share as all the high school students living there did, but once she'd got through all that she'd gotten her own. That had been something that had taken more than a little getting used to on everyone's part when she'd first arrived at the mansion at the age of 16. A feral was bad enough but add in being mostly untrained in her original empathy powers and it had turned volatile on more than one occasion; especially when it came to her roommates.

Grumbling under her breath at herself for thinking on the past, she changed into a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt before grabbing her leather jacket which had been a gift from Logan the past Christmas and headed through the deserted mansion to the garage. There she had her pick of vehicles for the trip into town, settling on a silver sedan figuring it would draw less attention to her than most of the others. Minutes later she was cruising into town, wondering where she was going to eat or if she should just grab a burger and head back when she passed a small corner bar. The name triggered a recent and short, as per usual when she spoke with Gambit, conversation about how good their burgers were. Her stomach growled and she shrugged, parking in the back lot and heading around and through the front door.

In an instant Kat's eyes adjusted to the smoky interior lighting of the bar and spotted a table in the far corner that was empty. In the same instant that she found the table and glided across the room to snag it, she also took in the crowd around her. She didn't usually do well in crowds, one reason why she tended to avoid bars and clubs, but for a bar crowd this one seemed fairly mild; at least for the moment. It was still early and it looked like a lot of locals were settled in to watch the Friday night football game and there was a small group of what she pegged for college kids; probably frat boys from the look of their clothes. As she grabbed the small corner table, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke and sweat and food. The menus were on all the tables, offering everything that one could deep fry and a few things that she wondered how they managed to deep fry. A perky, young waitress with bleach blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes approached her with a small smile before taking her order for a cheeseburger, fries and coke.

As the waitress wandered back to put the order in, Kat closed her eyes and focused on keeping her emphatic walls secure while also attempting to block some of the noise. That was a down side to being a feral. Most of the time the heightened senses were great, but there were moments such as this that she really wished she could turn them off…or at least mute them. At the sound of approaching footsteps her nose twitched out of habit to see who was coming near her, assuming it was the waitress with her drink but her eyes snapped open when she caught the unique scent that was Gambit; a mix of cigarettes, leather and something she'd never been able to name all combined to a unique but entirely too pleasant for her peace of mind, scent.

Gambit leaned back in his usual corner at the edge of the bar. He liked this particular bar because for the most part no one really cared what you were as long as you didn't cause too much trouble and you covered the damages if you did cause any. Not that he ever went looking for it; it wasn't his fault that no one who frequented the place could play poker…or pool for that matter. The locals had learned not to bet against him, which made finding a game hard but he wasn't looking for a game tonight. Tonight he just wanted to have a few drinks and relax away from the mansion. He'd been teasing Kat when he'd said he'd be back by morning figuring he wouldn't be longer than a few hours in town; he was still trying to figure out why she seemed to end up so tongue tied and at a loss when she was alone with him. Not only that but she was usually so confident and self-assured that it intrigued him as to why she seemed to lose that when around him. Normally he'd think it was because she was attracted to him, but she'd shot down his advances enough in the past that he doubted that was it. Then again he'd only ever made advances for one purpose, and she definitely was not the one night stand type, she was the long term settle down with type…

Gambit shook his head, cutting off that train of thought. That was not him, no way, no how. He smoothed a hand through his shoulder length ponytail and sighed, unable to get the feral out of his mind though he'd be damned if anyone was going to find that out…ever. They'd never work. He was still trying to get those thoughts out of his head when the woman herself walked across the room. _No, definitely glided…maybe stalked but that is not jus' a walk_ he thought as he watched her snag the last empty table on the far side of the bar from him. He was surprised she hadn't noticed him, though he was probably obscured by the game night crowd around him. Still, she never usually missed that kind of detail.

He narrowed his eyes slightly when he realized her table was directly behind the frat boys who were getting more obnoxious the longer they drank. He knew their type and he wasn't going to let them think they had a free shot at the girl. He refused to look any closer at his motivations as he headed across the bar even as the blonde waitress…what was her name again?…took Kat's order and left the table flashing him her usual brilliant smile and adding enough swing to her hips to make him roll his eyes slightly after she passed him.

Gambit grinned his most charming grin when he stopped next to Kat's table and leaned towards her slightly when she seemed surprised to see him there, setting his drink on the corner of the table next to her elbow, "Well, well. Looks like someone missed Gambit, no?"

Kat shook off her surprise at seeing the Cajun quickly enough and stumbled over her tongue when he leaned down and spoke, "No…no…I was hungry and you said this place had good burgers. I didn't know you'd…I wasn't trying to…"

Gambit chuckled and nudged her over in the booth so she was sitting next to the wall and he dropped down to sit next to her, "Relax, Cherie. Gambit just teasin'"

Kat shook her head and dropped it against the wall with a little more force than was really necessary wondering how the hell she was going to get through this night now. Thankfully the waitress reappeared before she really had to reply and broke the awkward silence she'd brought down over the two of them. Hurriedly she took a drink of her Coke while the waitress cocked a hip and smiled at Gambit.

"You're sure you don't need _anything?_" she questioned with a suggestive smirk.

Gambit shook his head, "No thanks, Mon Ami, I got everything I need."

The blonde shot a quick look between the two of them and sighed before heading away and getting back to her job and Kat glanced over at Gambit again burying the sudden appearance of her jealousy at the waitress' question, "No poker games tonight?"

Well, at least she'd found something to say and didn't sound too much like she wanted to crawl away and hope no one found her, "No, dere are jus' nights dat Gambit need to get outta dat place."

Kat nodded slowly, "I hear ya."

Silence settled over the table once again until Kat's food arrived and she fell on her plate as she did every meal; as though she hadn't seen food for weeks and Gambit chuckled as he watched her, "Dat must be a feral thing. Both you an' Wolverine act like you never seen food before."

Kat swallowed and forced herself to slow down slightly, flushing a light red at Gambit's words, "Sorry. You're right though, the burgers here are really good."

As Kat ate Gambit sipped at his drink, leaning back in the booth just as she was finishing her meal and closing his eyes for a moment. They opened slowly as one of the frat boys, now sufficiently drunk enough to think that he had a shot with the beautiful caramel haired woman at the table behind theirs, approached and dropped down across from them, his attention fixed on Kat in a way that had Gambit's temper starting to flare. The Cajun sat forward slightly and his free hand reached into the pocket of his brown trench coat gripping a playing card when the frat boy caught Kat's wrist when she reached for her glass, her own eyes narrowing dangerously though the kid didn't seem to notice. Gambit knew better than to touch the girl without permission, though she had lightened up about it a great deal when it involved any of the X-Men.

"Can I ask you something?" Frat Boy asked with a lopsided grin to Kat.

Kat sighed, sure he was good looking enough but she was not into the football jock types at all and he was just proving why. "If you must," she snapped, seriously annoyed that he still had a hold of her wrist but trying to tap down the feral so she didn't break the kid's jaw.

"If I were a watermelon…would you spit out my seed?" he smirked.

So much for tapping down the feral, she thought even as she snarled and reacted in the same instant that Gambit did next to her. She jerked the hand that Frat Boy had a hold of, throwing what was left her Coke at him, even as Gambit lunged over the table and snagged the front of the kid's sweater. While the offending jerk took the worst of the Coke drenching, Gambit fell victim to it as well though he seemed unfazed.

"I would suggest," the Cajun growled, his already heavy accent thickening in his anger, "dat you apologize to da lady before Gambit teach you some manners."

The last thing Kat had really expected was for Gambit to jump to her defense that quickly and she knew as soon as her anger faded she was going to feel bad for covering him in her Coke as well. Then again, it was no different than if it had been Logan with her and she sighed to herself in her head. Now if she could just shake this crush she had on the Cajun, she'd be happy and they could get on with just being friends and teammates like she was with everyone else. She barely heard the kid's sputtered apology before he bolted from their table the instant Gambit released him and sat back next to her again, brushing wet hair from his eyes as he did so and muttering under his breath.

Kat had had a lot of practice at containing her own emotions growing up and it didn't take her long to reign in her anger. Her attention shifted instead to Gambit and she couldn't quite stop herself from a short laugh, drawing the Cajun's attention to her immediately.

"Somethin' funny, Cher?" he asked not quite as good at settling his anger as she was and now he found himself annoyed that he was covered in Coke though he didn't blame Kat for her reaction; he'd just forgotten how quick her reaction time really was.

"Sorry I just got a good look at you. And sorry about the Coke thing too; I didn't really think before I moved. Hazards of trying to defend a feral and getting in their line of fire, Remy," she didn't know why she used his first name instead of Gambit but for some reason it felt right and she grabbed a handful of napkins; now that she really had something to talk about she found herself able to actual carry on something resembling a conversation with the mutant next to her. "I do feel sorry for your coat though. It's a really nice coat and didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

As she spoke, Kat used the napkins to wipe up most of the drink that was on the shoulder and arm of Gambit's trench coat. Gambit finally chuckled slightly and relaxed, watching her as she cleaned up his jacket, "Now Gambit sees how it is. You turn Gambit down because dere's somethin' going on between you an' da coat."

Kat laughed at his light teasing and mockingly hurt tone though she didn't need her empathy to know he wasn't really nursing hurt feelings, all it took was one look at his face though she was kicking herself the moment she did so; getting over this infatuation with him was not going to be easy, "That's right. You're coat sneaks into my room at night." She muttered grabbing fresh napkins to wipe the Coke from his hair and jaw before catching what she was doing and flushing a deep red and handing him the napkins to finish up himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Kat was heading into town in search of some dinner, Wolverine was half way across it and getting into some serious trouble. Well, it would be serious trouble if it were anyone other than Wolverine. He'd been away from the mansion for a few days by then after finding some information on the whereabouts of Sabretooth, though he hadn't been able to track down the other mutant and had finally agreed with the Professor that he should head back to the mansion. That had been where he'd been heading when a shot had sent his motorcycle into a skid though there wasn't any real damage to the vehicle and he crashed into the junkyard.

Half a block from where Wolverine was growling and pushing to his feet to find himself surrounded by men armed with shock batons and guns, a young woman with shoulder length raven black ringlet hair was crouched on a rooftop, cell phone to her ear, "Go for Renegade."

Her handler, Joel, was on the other end of the conversation and while she didn't really like anyone that had anything to do with the Agency at least she could tolerate Joel; he was a good enough guy even if he took his fashion sense from the forties, "I have something for you."

"Seriously? Come on, Joel! I haven't had a day off in like six months!"

"No rest for the wicked huh?" he chuckled.

Renegade sighed and shook her head, "Alright, alright; you've got my number on that one. So what do you have?"

"This one is long term and going to be extremely difficult, even for you. We need you to prevent a war…"

Before he could elaborate Renegade grumbled, "Come on, I'm good but I'm not _that _good. What the hell war is so big that we have to prevent it?"

"If you would let me finish…there's growing tensions between everyday humans and mutants, which you already know. The thing is it's been building more than anyone really realizes but it cannot come to pass. Neither side would be able to recover from the casualties this would create. The X-Men are at the heart of it all, but in a good way. They seem to be the only ones trying to keep this from happening. You need to get inside that team, gain their trust and make sure they succeed."

Renegade grumbled but agreed to the job; at least this one should leave her in one place for the most part for more than a week. As she walked off along the rooftop and leapt to the next one, she paused when she landed. The sound of a crash not far off reaching her ears and she turned towards it wondering if she should bother checking it out or spend the rest of the night trying to figure out how the hell she was even going to _find_ the X-Men never mind how she was going to infiltrate their ranks when she wasn't technically a mutant. She didn't know what the hell she was but she knew, thanks to the experiments that the Agency had run, she was no mutant. The sounds of fighting finally made up her mind and she jogged off towards the noise.

She slowed as she reached the scene and crouched on the edge of the rooftop overlooking the junk yard. Below her stood a lone combatant dressed in what she could only assume was yellow spandex. The slightly smoking wreck of a motorcycle told her that the crash she'd heard earlier had probably been a precursor to the whole thing. The men surrounding Spandex weren't familiar to her at all but for the moment it didn't look like her help was needed. Knives flashed and while it was obvious that the guy was more than capable of an incredible killing force, she had yet to see one fatal wound to any of his attackers. It wasn't until she noticed the giant magnet that was used to move the cars around swing over the guy that she decided she needed to get involved. She had just leapt from the roof and landed with a crunch of her legs when she realized that the spandex guy was stuck to the magnet as though he were made of metal.

Pain flashed through her legs but as quickly as it appeared it vanished again as her regenerative capabilities flared into existence as they always did. An instant later she was sprinting into the junk yard, knocking opponents away from her as she did so. She'd just reached the cab of the crane holding Spandex Guy when she wondered if this wouldn't be a good start to finding out a few things. Around her agents were starting to get to their feet, turning their attention to her and a bullet slammed into her back. Pain turned to anger, anger to rage, and within minutes her would be opponents were lying incapacitated or dead around her.

Slowly she stepped under the suspended man and stared up at him, "Hey! You up there! What the hell did you do to piss these guys off and who are they?"

"What does it matter to you? Just get me down!" he growled back.

"If you don't answer my questions how am I supposed to know that I shouldn't just leave you up there for the authorities?"

"It's not gonna matter what the fuck I say, you've already made up your mind."

"That's awfully presumptuous…"

"I'm good at reading people," he snarled but she continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"Also very accurate. Oddly enough I have a good feeling about you, Spandex," she informed him even as she climbed into the cab. "Despite your fashion sense…I like you."

The instant she hit the release on the magnet, Renegade leapt away and sprinted towards a nearby alley, easily scaling a drain pipe and once again taking to the roof tops. She wasn't afraid of the man; why would she be when nothing that had been tried, and the Agency had tried a lot of different methods, could kill her. Still she wasn't going to get any information from the guy and she didn't need to be wasting any time in her efforts to find and join the X-Men.

In the junk yard, Wolverine hit the ground with a grunt and watched as the woman disappeared into the alley. His anger still at the raging point, he wasn't about to let the smart mouthed girl get away from him and when he later stopped to think a little clearer, he really wanted to know why she wasn't afraid of him but still ran. He was used to people running from him, but they were usually terrified as they were doing so. Therefore he found himself chasing after her his anger lending speed to his feet.

Ahead of him, every time she thought she was out of the woods with this guy she swore she could hear someone chasing her and even an occasional growl. As she ran, she started searching for someplace to get out of sight, not realizing the man behind her was tracking her by scent and not by sight. Her gaze landed on a small bar and she leapt down into the back parking lot before sprinting around the front of the building and ducking into the bar.

_This is perfect_ she thought to herself as she stepped inside and let her gaze scan through the bar. She needed an alibi and she grinned even as she approached the bar, spotting the couple sitting in the back corner on the far side of the bar. A frat boy was scurrying away and it looked like both he and the boyfriend were covered in a drink of some sort; the girl was cleaning off the coat of her companion as Renegade flagged down the bartender.

"I'll take a Johnny Walker Red and whatever those two are drinking tonight," she grinned to the man. "I wasn't supposed to be in town until tomorrow, might as well surprise them since I ran into them here."

The bartender nodded slightly before getting the requested drinks. Renegade tossed a fifty on the bar, telling the bartender to keep the change earning her a shocked and grateful look as she retreated to the back table and set the drinks before the couple with a grin. She slipped into the booth on the other side of them, both of them pausing in what they were doing to look at her in confusion. Internally Renegade was a little taken back by the man's red and black eyes but outwardly showed no signs of even noticing their unusual color; either he was a mutant or he'd bought himself one wicked set of contacts.

"Looks like you two could use these; you both look a little empty in the drink department."

The woman took a cautious sniff of her drink and then attempted to do the same to her companions without appearing to do so though Renegade caught both actions and shook her head slightly before the man spoke with a heavy Cajun accent, "Thanks, Cher but do we know you?"

"Nope, but if anyone asks, I've been here all night kicking it with you two," Renegade grinned and the Cajun seemed to relax but the woman seemed almost more suspicious while trying to appear relaxed as Renegade slipped out of her jacket.

The Cajun looked about ready to say something else but before any kind of conversation could begin, the front door of the bar slammed open. Wolverine stormed into the place, rage written all over his face but he'd taken the time to pull his jacket back on over his spandex. Renegade sighed and made herself as small as possible trying to remain unnoticed in the corner of the booth but it didn't make a difference. Even without seeing her, Wolverine stormed over to the booth, following the scent of the woman who'd fled from the scene. Kat sucked in a breath through her teeth as she caught the rage boiling in Wolverine and Gambit was pushing to his feet to restrain the other feral when he caught a good look at Wolverine's face; all the fires of hell seemed to be burning in the feral's eyes, nostrils flared and every vein in his face and neck seeming to throb and be on the verge of exploding.

Unable to contain her sharp tongue, Renegade glanced up at the raging feral and grinned, "Are you mad, Bro? You seem mad."

She couldn't tell if the man was actually speaking or just growling; all she could decipher was the growl. Gambit reached a hand towards Wolverine's shoulder but stopped short when the shorter man grabbed his wrist and snarled in his direction. Carefully Kat slid from the booth and slipped between Wolverine and the table. Renegade quirked a brow; she couldn't die and she was pretty sure she wouldn't put herself between this man and the target for his rage and yet the slender young woman did just that without a trace of fear.

"Logan," Kat kept her voice low and soft well aware that if he really wanted to she would end up shish kabob on his claws but trusted that he wouldn't do that to her; not after everything he'd gone through with her in the past eight years, he'd always treated her like his little sister. "Look around at where you are. Don't do this here."

Wolverine flickered his gaze to Kat slowly and Gambit held his breath. He knew the background with these two though he doubted all Kat wanted to be to the feral was a sister. The way the two of them acted around one another…but he shook that from his head as Wolverine released his wrist.

"If you're messing with…" Wolverine growled in warning to Kat who held up her hands.

"Are you still raging? Well then I'm not am I? Come on, we can take this outside or back to the mansion but not in here alright?" she was well aware of the silence through the bar and the fact that every pair of eyes was trained on the four of them, something she really didn't like.

"Fine but I'm not lettin' that one outta my sight," he growled and Kat nodded slowly, motioning for Gambit to get the other woman and they slipped out the back door.

Kat took just enough time to toss enough money on the table to cover her meal and tip and grab her leather jacket before slipping out behind the other three. Outside, Wolverine was closing in on the other woman and Gambit was trying to talk some sense into the man without drawing his anger on himself.

"Come on, Mon Ami. Da Professor should be back at da mansion by now, let him handle dis. Dat way Gambit doesn't have to blow holes in da walls around here."

"Piss off, Gumbo. This has nothing to do with you."

"Wolverine, he's right…"

"So you want to take some woman back to the mansion without any information about her whatsoever…and you want to take her back conscious? I thought you were more paranoid than that, Kat."

"Hey! I am _not_ paranoid! I also know that if there's a threat the Professor will deal with it accordingly. Right now you're just pissed and looking for a fight!"

As they argued and Wolverine turned part of his attention to the other two, Renegade slowly started to sidle away from the group. As Wolverine's anger flared at Kat, Gambit stepped between the two breaking the argument enough that both ferals realized what she was trying to do and Wolverine snagged her wrist in an iron clad grip.

"Fine, we'll let the Professor decide what to do with her."

Kat nodded slightly and pulled her keys out of the pocket of her leather jacket, "You take the car with her and Remy and I'll go grab your bike from the junk yard. The last thing we need is the cops showing up with it at the school in the next few days."

"No way, Kid," Renegade quirked a brow and started to edge away from the group only to have Wolverine grab her wrist again and keep her in place and she sighed wondering how this guy got away with calling a woman who didn't look _that _much younger than him a kid, "you're not going anywhere near that place without backup."

Kat tilted her head to the side as she regarded him, "Alright. What the hell happened, Wolvie?"

"Later," he growled and narrowed his eyes at Gambit since she and the Cajun seemed to work really well together and there was really no other option; Kat was too stubborn to give in, "Gumbo, you go with her and you'd better watch her back."

"Sure thing, Wolverine; Gambit make sure Kat make it back alright."

"The bike should still run, if not give the mansion a call and someone will come and pick you guys up."

Kat nodded slightly and started off towards the junkyard while Wolverine drug the rather reluctant Renegade off towards the silver sedan. This time she didn't even bother trying to get away from him as she climbed into the passenger side with a resigned sigh. The trip back to the mansion was silent and tense as Wolverine drove and Renegade sat back in the passenger seat, staring out the side window. By the time they returned to the mansion, Cyclops, Jean and Professor Xavier were all waiting in the parking complex for them.

Renegade had barely slipped out of the passenger side of the car and before she could even take a step in any direction, Wolverine once again had a hold of her a slight growl rumbling into his throat. Cyclops quirked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest as the Professor rolled closer to the two of them in his wheelchair. Wolverine didn't even bother saying a word to the others as he drug the woman through the parking garage and into the underground portion of the mansion with the others trailing behind them wondering what the hell was going on. Wolverine took the first open room he came to and tossed Renegade into a chair where he tied her wrists to the arms and her feet to the legs though she appeared completely unconcerned by it.

"Would someone mind explaining just what is going on here?" the Professor questioned as he rolled into the room.

"Well, I was stalked, drug out of a bar full of people, kidnapped and tied to a chair. That's about all I got right now," Renegade explained in a deadpanned, calm voice.

"You shouldn't have run then," Wolverine growled angrily.

"Well, sorry but I got the impression you weren't tailing me just to say thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"Thanks? For what? What exactly happened?!" Scott demanded.

Renegade flashed a smile at Scott and then glanced over at Wolverine, "You tell them the story, Honey. I like the way you tell it better."

While Wolverine only growled in response to her and started to pace the room, the Professor interjected, "Actually, I'd like to start with you."

"Sure, whatever you want but with one small condition; you may at no point ask me why I was doing _any _of these things."

"You're in no position to be making requests," Wolverine snarled.

"True but if you want to know _anything_ then you have to abide by that condition," Renegade grinned while Wolverine only growled. "Alright then. So, I was having a moonlight stroll on the rooftops to clear my head and think when a commotion drew my attention and so I investigated. When I reached the source I saw your boy here throwing down with a bunch of suits in a junk yard. He was doing well until one of them got the bright idea to turn the crane on over him and turn it on. When I realized he was stuck to the magnet I felt it wouldn't be right to leave him like that so I jumped off the roof."

"You jumped off the roof?" Jean asked in disbelief. "Are you a mutant?"

"I have power though I'm unsure of its source."

"You know more than you're telling us," Wolverine growled again.

"You are right, of course."

"Out with it!" Wolverine snapped.

"I owe you no answers and as far as potential sources or origins of my powers, I will give you none at this point. If I ever choose to do so know that it would show a great trust in you for I would be placing that which I value most in your hands and I am no longer able convey that type of vulnerability."

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"I have no real answer for you. I'm just someone who is lost somewhere between whom I was and who I'm supposed to be."

"Alright, who were you then?" Jean asked quietly.

"I cannot say," Renegade replied defiantly and for the first time Wolverine detected a slight note of fear creeping into her scent.

"Then who are you supposed to be?" the Professor asked finding himself completely intrigued by her.

"Depends on who you ask but at the moment a beacon of peace."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolverine crossed his arms over his chest as he asked, drawing attention to the bulk of the muscle on his person.

"Nope, not happening; I've already revealed too much and we strayed too far from the original point of this interrogation."

"Nice deflection," Wolverine growled.

"So," Renegade continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I jumped off the roof, ran to the junk yard and incapacitated the remaining suits on scene. When I asked Wolverine here why he'd been attacked and what his crime had been, he refused to answer. Regardless, I hit the release on the magnet and booked it out of there. It was not my intent to be found."

"Why run?" Wolverine questioned.

"I ran because I am trying to keep a low profile and I had a feeling that a man dressed in yellow spandex with one hell of a knife collection was bound to draw attention that I was determined to avoid."

"You want to see my knife collection, Bub?" Wolverine snarled, claws slicing through the flesh between his knuckles and extending towards her neck slowly, watching as her eyes widened in amazement with each inch of metal that slid free.

"Fascinating," she muttered in awe.

"Wolverine, that's enough," the Professor informed the feral.

"It's alright; I have been pushing his buttons all night," Renegade grinned, drawing her attention away from the claws that were being retracted at the Professor's request, once again awed but this time at the way Wolverine didn't even hesitate at following the orders of the older man. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, so after that I took off down an alley, scaled a drain pipe back to the rooftops and finally popped into a little bar thinking it would be wiser to be off the street and out of sight. Evidently I underestimated his tracking abilities because he burst through the door not far behind me. He, and two others that he seemed to know, drug me out the back to avoid causing a scene and I tried to slip away but they weren't going to have any of that. Well after that you pretty much know what happened…I ended up here and tied to a chair. Now that you know my story will you at least tell me what you intend to do with me now?"

"What do you mean?" Jean questioned.

"Now that I've given you all the answers I can, I want to know what your plans are for me now."

"I am sorry about all of that but you have to understand the reasoning behind the actions of Logan here," the Professor stated as Scott untied the woman, "he tends to take the safety and well-being of those here to extremes at times but I would hope that you would give me a few more minutes of your time after which you are free to leave if that is what you wish."

"Sure why not? You've already been so hospitable," she replied wryly as she got to her feet. "So what's up?"

"Earlier you said you have power, as do we all here, and I was hoping that you might be interested in finding out what the X-Men stand for," the Professor replied.

"Wait…you guys are the X-Men?"

"That's right. What's it to ya, Bub?" Wolverine growled.

"Well right now I have one purpose in this world and that is to prevent a war from breaking out between humans and mutants. My intelligence in that subject suggests that you X-Men are at the forefront of that endeavour. I would be happy to join your ranks…if you'll have me."

"Of course, we'd be happy to accept you into the mansion," the Professor smiled.

"Are you crazy, Chuck?" Wolverine snapped, spinning towards the older man.

"You know there were those who asked me the same thing when I brought you in."

Renegade turned to face Wolverine, "Look, I know we've gotten off to a bad start here and I can't really expect your trust when I'm being so evasive but maybe there's a way I can at least prove that I'd be useful to you all; if you would indulge me."

"And just how do you intend to do that?"

"With a demonstration of my power," she turned back to the Professor, "Professor, you are the one who stands to benefit the most from my abilities, if you are willing to accept."

The Professor nodded knowing that if he wanted any of his X-Men to even begin to trust the woman, he'd have to be the first to take a leap of faith. They watched as she approached the Professor and laid her hand upon his. A slight look of concentration passed over her face as she released her healing ability a brilliant white light emanating from her hand and flowing into the Professor's before moving through his body, illuminating him as she staggered back away from him.

"My legs," the Professor muttered in disbelief. "I can feel my legs."

That was the last thing that Renegade heard as she fell backwards, falling unconscious. It was only Wolverine's quick reflexes that kept her from cracking her head on the concrete floor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Wolverine and Renegade were heading away in the sedan, Gambit and Kat were heading away from the bar on foot and back towards the junk yard. Once again Kat found herself at a loss for anything to talk about as she walked alongside the Cajun something that the man beside her found vastly amusing even if he was still more than a little annoyed at the fact that his hair was still wet from her Coke.

"Well, Cher, who gets to drive tonight?" he grinned at her around the cigarette that he had started smoking as they walked as they approached the tore down fence where Wolverine had gone through it with the motorcycle.

"Huh? Oh…doesn't really matter to me," she replied before the tone of his voice registered in her mind and she tried to ignore the sudden heat in her cheeks. "Uh…I mean…"

Gambit laughed and dropped his arm around her shoulders, "Sorry, Cher. Gambit don' mean nothin' by it."

Kat managed a slight chuckle and tried to force the nervousness from her before she answered though she still ended up sounding a bit disappointed which confused Gambit a little, "Yeah. I know."

Gambit shook his head as she ducked out from under his arm and followed the distinct scent of metal skidding over concrete. It took her only a matter of a few seconds to find the motorcycle and pull it back up focusing on checking it over. Wolverine had pretty much adopted her from her first day at the mansion and eventually had taught her a lot of mechanics. The bike seemed in working condition still and so she swung a leg over and fired it up, grinning as there wasn't a hint of an issue with it as it roared to life. She didn't really know why Wolverine had sent Gambit with her; they hadn't seen another soul since they'd left the bar. Once the bike had roared to life, Gambit had joined her and settled behind her on the seat before she pulled sedately away from the junkyard and headed back to the mansion trying to ignore Gambit's hands on her waist. She'd have to try to convince Wolverine to get her a motorcycle at some point in time, or at least borrow his from time to time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_And there is chapter one. We're currently working out the kinks in chapter two so it should hopefully be up and running by Saturday night. Please leave us a review as we survive on those wonderful munchies. Backgrounds of our OCs will be explained in later chapters as they reveal things to other members of the X-Men. Everyone has their secrets after all...even from family. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright well…not sure if anyone even has read this yet but here's the next addition. As I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter I shall do it here; Stan Lee and Marvel own everything you recognize. We aren't making a single shiny penny on this. The only thing we own are our own character creations Huntress and Renegade. Here's to hoping someone reads this and enjoys it even a fraction as much as we enjoy writing it! _

_Co-written by Sky Sholtz who does not have an account on Fanfiction…_

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part one of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Two**

Renegade woke slowly into strange surroundings, her mind taking a few extra seconds to catch up on what had happened earlier and where she'd ended up. Subtle beeps of a heart monitor reached her ears nearby. She realized an IV was hooked into her arm as she slowly sat up. The room was different and yet all too familiar at the same time and an all too familiar panic settled in her chest as memories of a past she was all too happy to escape came flooding back. Her hands shook as she began separating herself from the machines attached to her. The blue furred Dr. Hank McCoy or Beast as he was affectionately known around the mansion appeared in the doorway at the endless whine of the now disconnected heart monitor.

"You're awake," he stated sounding surprised before it turned to genuine concern in his next comments. "Is everything alright? You appear to be alarmed."

This concern threw Renegade for a curve; she was used to a lot of things from people but receiving sympathy or concern was not generally among them, "I'm fine." She finally offered. "This just wasn't the wakeup call I was expecting is all. How long was I out?"

"Two days though I was unable to find any physical reason for your unconscious state. Might I add, however, your physiology is actually quite unique?"

"How much do you know about it?" Renegade demanded.

"Only enough to know that I have never seen anything like it in all my experience as both a doctor and in working with the X-Men; how much do you know about it?"

"A little though I still have more questions than I do answers."

"That seems to be a running issue with people in the mansion," Beast chuckled. "I may be able to help you a little though if you would permit me to study this further."

Renegade stared at him, trying to remind herself that he was not responsible for her past and he was not the bad guy here, "I'm not saying no but you don't know what you're asking me to agree to. So I am saying 'not yet'. Besides you should at least buy a girl dinner before you go wanting to pop the hood and see how she runs."

Beast chuckled again and shook his head at her, "Fair enough, I'm sure I can keep myself busy with…other research."

Renegade quirked a brow but didn't ask about that, "Might be a good idea."

"However would you at least allow me to do a quick check of your vitals? After all you were unconscious for two days with no medical reason for the condition."

"Sure," she finally relented, sitting back as Beast began his check.

"How do you feel?"

"Alright but starving; I've been living on IV fluids for two days after all."

Beast laughed and glanced up from his task, "I promise we will get you something to eat as soon as I'm done here."

"Okay," she replied finally noticing that her current attire was nothing more than a thin hospital gown. "And I should probably change right? I mean this dress is just too much don't you agree?"

"Actually I think it's quite fetching," Beast disagreed with a smile, "but since everything's checking out here, I suppose you could do so. You're clothes are in the closet over there. I will wait for you in the hallway while you change and then we will see what we can find for you to eat on the main level of the mansion."

With that he turned and left the room. As Renegade changed she couldn't help wondering if she had stepped into the Twilight Zone. The people here seemed unlike any others she had ever come across but at the same time how could they ever accept her as one of their own. _What hope does my mission have when they find out what I am? They'll hand me my walking papers in a heartbeat. Then I guess I'll just find another way _she thought to herself before heading out the door and joining Beast in the hall. She followed him to the elevator and once on the main floor she followed him to the kitchen, noting that the mansion was fairly quiet.

"You know," Beast finally started, "I still don't know your name."

"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," she replied cryptically.

"You are ever an enigma! So what am I to call you then?"

"Well Renegade is my codename or you can call me whatever you wish. For reasons I can't explain the skeleton in my closet is me and I can't risk letting me out."

"Well Renegade, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Dr. Hank McCoy or Beast if you prefer."

After an almost awkward pause Renegade laughed a little and shook his outstretched hand as they headed into the kitchen finally, "Dr. McCoy, the pleasure is all mine."

"My apologies," Beast continued, "but seeing as how late the hour is I'm afraid I don't have anything hot that I can offer you."

As he dug through the stainless steel industrial fridge in the kitchen and started building enough sandwiches for the two of them Renegade chuckled, "I don't really care what it is as long as there is a lot of it."

When Beast set the plate on the table, Renegade fell on the pile of sandwiches as though she hadn't seen food for weeks, not just the couple of days she'd been unconscious. Beast shook his head thinking to himself that it was going to be every man for himself at meal times with two ferals and Renegade even as he set about building another pile of sandwiches which he set before her before joining her at the table along with a couple of glasses of water.

"I meant to ask you earlier," he spoke again when she appeared to be slowing down in her eating frenzy. "Do you have any idea what caused you to fall unconscious? I was unable to find any trauma to explain the problem."

Renegade stared at him with a blank look for a moment, choosing her words carefully as she swallowed a rather large bite of sandwich, "Extending my abilities to others is still new to me and very draining. The larger the trauma that I try to heal in another, the harder it hits my system. I guess I just gave more than I could spare at that moment."

"I hope I am not overstepping my bounds but you seem to be a very distrustful person so why would you make yourself vulnerable to a group of people you don't know to help a man you just met?"

"You have an inquisitive mind, Dr. McCoy. It seems strange I know but I really just didn't want to spend all night arguing with Wolverine. I took the easy way out," she grinned.

"I heard that," Wolverine growled from the doorway behind Renegade.

"You were meant to; I saw your reflection in the toaster," again her voice was deadpan calm.

"Watch it. I still don't trust you," he growled menacingly.

"I am fully aware of that and contrary to what you may think, that was not what my display was supposed to inspire from you. You were only meant to see why it might not be such a bad thing to have me along for the ride from time to time. You do at least see that now I would assume."

"If we can't trust you, what good are you?"

"Look I might not be very open emotionally or about my past but I promise you, out there on the battle field I am a force to be reckoned with. I have never left a man behind, never lost a battle and will do everything I can and let nothing stand in my way. I promise this because it's all that matters to me now. It doesn't matter if I'm standing on the side of the X-Men or if I have to carry this out alone, I will pursue it and win," she narrowed her eyes at the feral, draping an arm over the back of her chair as she finally turned to face him. "Does _any_ of this matter to you or is it more important for you to know every little, tiny, personal detail about me right now?"

"_Every_ detail? Right now I'd settle for one!"

"One personal detail and you'll ease up?" she questioned dismissively turning her back to him again and letting her usual bored mask cover the fear that flared through her chest at the thought of revealing even that small amount of information.

"Just for now; I may want to go for more at a later date," Logan agreed finally.

"I'm Canadian," she muttered closing her eyes briefly as she fought the fear and waited for hell to open beneath her feet…or at the very least to be unleashed on those around her. "Satisfied?"

"Mildly…for now."

"Great. So now that we're all great friends and getting along fabulously," Renegade started her usual snide tone she used to keep people at a distance sliding back into her voice to hide the fear that still lingered in her mind, "I need a favor."

Beast shook his head and grinned, pushing to his feet and padding out of the kitchen. He still had a few samples that he needed to run a few new tests on. Something he'd been putting off lately, never really sure if he wanted to know what it was that had been done to Kat or not in the years before she'd moved into the mansion.

"And so it begins," Logan sighed pausing on his way to make coffee used to the favors that usually followed that line from Jubilee or Kat. "Alright, hit me with it. And you'd better not be asking for a kidney."

Renegade laughed and shook her head even as he gaze followed Beast as he left the room in silence, "Nothing so excessive, I assure you. I just need a ride into town to pick up my wheels but if that's too inconvenient for you, I can always track down that girl that was at the bar the other night."

Logan growled his protective nature flaring up for the young feral affirming some suspicion that Renegade had about the two of them though she still wasn't sure exactly what kind of relationship they had, "I didn't say no did I? And her name is Kat."

"Right, well in that case I'll buy you breakfast and a tank of gas for your trouble," she grinned.

"Don't worry about it. Where's your ride?"

"In an underground parkade not far from the bar you drug me out of."

"You got your keys?"

"Don't need any; the car is top of the line and state of the art. Locks and ignition are run from my fingerprints."

"Fancy," Logan growled, turning back to the door, "what's with the rush to get your car? Planning on flying the coup already?"

"My, my, you are perceptive aren't you?" Renegade chuckled having detected the faintest hint of hope in his voice at the prospect. "As a matter of fact though, I am but just for an afternoon. Being new in town and having a chance to hit up NYC I figured it was the perfect excuse to buy a new wardrobe. You can tag along if you want and keep an eye on me if you're that worried about it. Besides your wardrobe could use an update."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know this is only our second encounter but first it's spandex and now its flannel. Dude, the nineties called; they want their fashion sense back."

Wolverine turned back to her again and once again she was turned around in her chair, an arm draped over the back of it as she watched him, "You are the most honest, dishonest person I have ever met…and that's sayin' something."

"Well, that's because I'm not dishonest; just distrustful. I may not tell you everything in fact I may not tell you anything but I will _never_ lie to you."

"That's good…I know a human lie detector that you really wouldn't want to piss off," Logan growled still waiting for her to get up and follow him so he could take her to get her car. "You comin' or what?"

"Right behind you," Renegade grinned pushing away from the table and making her way over to him.

She was half a step behind him as they entered the garage and he led her to his favorite ride, aside from his jeep. Without a word he passed her a helmet and out of habit from being at the school donned one himself before swinging a leg over the seat of a sleek 1965 Harley Davidson motorcycle in perfect condition aside from a couple of scuffs from its encounter with the chain link fence the previous evening.

"Nice bike; it's good to know you have good taste in _something_."

"Yeah, thanks," he growled. "Hang on."

As he fired the bike into life she slid on behind him forced to sit right up against his back as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Once she had her grip on him he hit the gas and sped out of the grounds, speeding towards town. Renegade reveled in the moment as Logan seemed intent of taking the bike beyond the limits of the machine and she felt a little like she was flying as they soared down the road and she couldn't help but take notice of the amount of rock hard muscle she could feel even through the leather jacket he had shrugged into before they'd left.

All too soon they'd reached their destination and she begrudgingly swung off from behind him, handing back the helmet, "That was amazing. Please tell me you'll give me a ride again sometime."

"I've given a lot of people rides on this thing but you're only the second to ask to go again," Logan muttered.

"The second? Who's as crazy as me that you took first?"

"Kat."

"Ah," she still wasn't entire sure what the girl was to Logan or even what her powers were but figured she'd find out sooner or later. "Well thanks for the lift."

"Don't mention it," he growled before he shot off again, heading for some good coffee and peace and quiet before heading back to the mansion to deal with the students.

Renegade watched him speed away before heading into the parkade and over to her midnight blue 2010 Ferrari with added features that had come in handy on more than a few of her missions. This mission would likely be no exception other than the fact that for once there was no foreseeable end to it. She doubted that normal humans would ever truly accept something they feared with power that they both envied and hated. Few had ever been able to accept her since she'd changed which was one of the reasons she believed Buddha had it right when he said 'in the sky there is no distinction of east and west; people create distinctions out of their own minds and then believe to be true' and so the great unanswerable question rolled around in her mind as she drove back to the mansion; how do I get an entire world to stop seeing what separates and start seeing what unites us? The only answer she could come up with for herself was the simple one; with one person at a time.

_It's a good thing I have forever then_ she thought to herself as she drove through the gates of the school which had apparently already been programmed to recognize her voice at the voice box.

As she drove around the circular drive out in front of the mansion she finally noticed the stables off to the right along with what appeared to be both an indoor and outdoor riding arena. Between the stables and the mansion she could see Kat dressed in blue jeans, knee high black riding boots and black t-shirt launching at Logan and knocking him to the ground. From the distance she was at, Renegade couldn't hear what was being said but obviously something had annoyed the girl as she wrestled with Logan who was grinning.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kat had rolled out of bed a few minutes before her alarm would have gone off, switching it off before heading into her bathroom to get ready for the morning. She was still braiding her hair over her shoulder as she headed down the stairs and out the side door that was the fastest way to the stables. She had an order of hay that had come in the day before that needed to be stacked and figured she may as well get started as she waited for Logan to show up to give her hand like he'd told her he would.

She smiled to herself as she slipped down the alley between the two lines of box stalls. Only about a quarter of them were being used since there weren't that many of the students that were interested in riding but at least the Professor had never had an issue with her keeping her own riding skills sharp and she had three top bred jumping horses for her own training. Jubilee was already in the barn, which surprised Kat a little though she didn't show it as she bid the girl good morning when she passed the stall that Jubilee was cleaning out. The teenager had already turned out the horses in their paddocks and Kat grinned.

She'd never been really sure about how seriously Jubilee would take the riding and horsemanship lessons when she'd asked Kat if she could pick up her class but the girl had been working her butt off and Kat had to admire her determination to pick up the skills needed. Shaking the thought from her head the feral stepped into the hay shed and cringed at the pile of square hay bales that needed to be stacked. Grabbing a pair of gloves she got to work, assuming that Logan would be out to give her a hand in a couple of minutes.

After stacking forty or fifty of the bales Kat was getting annoyed. Jubilee had asked if she needed a hand but Kat had sent her off to the mansion so she had time to change before her regular classes. It ended up being Scott who had come out and helped her finish stacking the months' worth of bales in the shed. As much as she appreciated the help there were times that she really didn't enjoy Scott's company. He had a tendency to be even more of a perfectionist than she was and could never seem to ease up on Wolverine.

Scott had headed in for breakfast only a few minutes before Kat but it was enough that he hadn't run into Logan. As soon as Kat stepped out of the shed and saw Logan making his way towards her she growled under her breath, picking up speed as she headed towards him until she launched at him, catching him around the waist and dragging him to the ground.

"What the hell?! Logan, you promised you'd help me stack that damn hay this morning but instead you leave me to deal with Scott?"

Logan flinched having forgotten about his agreement to help her out until he'd been on his way for coffee after dropping Renegade at her car, "Sorry about that, Kid."

"Sorry?" Kat growled baring her teeth as she reared back knowing he was only letting her pin him but not caring at the moment as she slammed a fist into the middle of his chest satisfied with his grunt at the connection.

"Yeah, Kid. And I'm counting that as you're free shot," he warned.

Kat only growled at him again before shifting to drive her knee into his kidney. As soon as she'd connected she found herself flat on her back and pinned under Logan's considerable weight. While he had the weight and strength advantage she was more agile and flexible and he'd been the one to teach her to use that against her opponents. Before he could get a good grip on her and gain the upper hand, Kat twisted under him, flipping him off her hips and using a backward shoulder roll to get out of his reach while at the same time striking out with her foot, aiming for his jaw. Logan knocked her foot away and grinned to himself deciding to turn this into a bit of a sparring session since she seemed so intent on trying to beat on him anyway.

For the next twenty minutes Logan attempted to gain the upper hand forcing her to train more than actually fight him. As always he was careful with what he did always aware that while he would be healed up from damn near anything by the next morning, Kat wasn't so lucky and the few times he had accidently hurt her he'd wanted to beat his head against a wall. Finally he decided she'd had enough and used his extensive experience to get her pinned to the ground beneath him, her hand trapped above her head at the wrist.

"Feel better, Darlin'?"

Kat panted and glared at him, "If you _ever_ leave me to do physical labor with him again…"

Logan chuckled and shook his head, "You could have said you didn't need help."

"Have you ever tried to convince him of that? It's a lost cause. Now let me up so I can go get something to eat."

Logan grinned up got off her, pulling her to her feet even as he stood up himself. As they headed into the mansion, he dropped an arm around her shoulders and shoved her into the kitchen ahead of him. He watched as she headed for the fresh coffee not missing how she searched the room for someone of the Cajun persuasion before she dropped into a chair with a resigned sigh. Logan rolled his eyes and joined her, his own coffee finally in hand.

"He's not worth it, Kid," he muttered so quietly even the other feral had a hard time hearing him and she only shrugged at him; it wasn't like she was finding much of a choice in the way her heart and mind led her.

He'd barely finished speaking before Renegade wandered in behind them and Logan tried his damnedest to ignore the other woman while he tugged a few stay pieces of grass and hay from Kat's braided hair for her. Renegade paused briefly in the doorway taking in the fact that a few more of the mansion's occupants had trickled into the kitchen in her absence.

"It's good to see that you're up and around again. You gave us quite a scare," the Professor greeted her warmly as he sipped at his tea. "I believe you've met most of those here at least briefly. Kat was at the bar when you first arrived here. Scott and Jean you met during your…interview. This leaves Storm."

The dark woman with brilliant white hair smiled warmly to Renegade, "I have heard a great deal about you in the short amount of time you've been here. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Good morning," Scott greeted her as well as she made her way to the coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Jean chimed in smiling to Renegade and then laughing a little as Kat slapped Logan's hand away from her hair where he was continuing to pretend to pull hay from it in amusement.

"Thank you…good morning…and I feel very…rested," Renegade finally replied as she doctored her mug of coffee feeling more than a little overwhelmed at their greetings not used to attracting so much attention.

"Like a little coffee with your sugar?" Logan questioned, leaning back in his chair and finally leaving Kat alone at least for the moment.

"Don't worry, you get used to their greetings every morning after a couple of years," Kat muttered before sipping at her own coffee.

"I'm just not sweet enough yet…but I'm working on it," Renegade responded to Logan even as she wondered exactly how Kat knew how much the greetings had shocked her. "I suppose I should let you know, Professor, that I'm day tripping into the city after breakfast as long that's allowed. No one's really laid down the rules for this place yet."

"Are you certain it has to be today?"

"Well, I only have the clothes on my back at the moment and eventually they're going to start to smell pretty ripe."

"I see," the Professor replied turning thoughtful as he leaned back in his chair, "although you really shouldn't go alone."

"In case you missed it, I'm pretty much invincible and I can handle myself. I am not, however, opposed to having some company," her gaze shifted over the occupants of the kitchen. "Okay, my car can fit 4 passengers if you squeeze. So who wants in? I have a limitless credit card that says I'm buying."

"I'm in if I can have half an hour for a shower and a change of clothes," Kat responded quickly, craving a day away from the mansion and figuring she could use some new clothes as well.

"You're in for what?" Jubilee questioned as she strolled into the kitchen in a fresh set of clothes her usual yellow trench coat over clean jean shorts and t-shirt with sunglasses on top of her head.

"Day trip to NYC; I need some new duds," Renegade replied and Jubilee quirked a brow having not met the newest member of the mansion though like everyone else she'd heard about her.

A second later the idea of hitting the city landed on Jubilee and her eyes widened as a grin split her face, "New York City? Can I come? Can I? Please!"

"I have no objections if the Professor doesn't," Renegade replied with a shrug, "and on the condition that I'm buying."

Jubilee practically squealed with excitement causing Kat to cringe at the high pitched noise that emanated from the teenager behind her, "Please, Professor?"

"Alright, alright," the Professor smiled to Jubilee before turning to Kat and Renegade. "You two look after her."

"No man left behind; I promise I'll bring her back safely," Renegade responded seriously.

"You don't know Jubes," Kat teased the teen good naturedly; it was common knowledge that Jubilee found trouble no matter where she ended up going or even who she was with.

"You kids better behave because I'm coming along to babysit," Logan announced with a slight growl not willing to trust his two girls to Renegade alone.

"Great so if there are no more takers…if someone could point me to a shower now that would be great because I am not going anywhere without one."

"I will," Jean told her, pushing to her feet and leading Renegade from the kitchen assuring her she could take her cup of coffee with her. "So you're a healer? You're power is to heal others?"

Renegade followed Jean up the stairs and considered her response before deciding that this was information that could be shared without risk of giving away more than she wanted, "Kind of. I can heal myself as well."

"I've never known of a mutant that could heal others before now," Jean responded quietly before smiling to Renegade and stopping in front of a bedroom door. "You can just take this room. There should be towels and everything you need in the bathroom and the closet but if you need anything just let us know. The Professor and I are both telepaths so we can usually pick up if someone is looking for us."

"Thanks," Renegade responded heading into the room while Jean headed back downstairs for the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Well there you have it people. Chapter two is finished and I hope readable. Considering I'm running on caffeine and three hours sleep I cannot guarantee that. Regardless please leave us reviews as we do thrive on them and they keep the creative coming. Next chapter should hopefully be up in a couple days if not sooner!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well people are reading this so I guess we'll keep writing! Don't forget to post us a review at the bottom. Let us know what you like, what you don't or any suggestions you may have. We are building on our OCs and more will be revealed about them as we continue on._

_We do not own anything Marvel related…that belongs to the studio and Stan Lee we're just playing in his world!_

_Anyway, enough of my ramblings…on to…_

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Three**

A few hours after Renegade headed off for a shower, the small group were piled into her car and headed towards the city. Kat was in the backseat with an overly excited Jubilee while Logan had taken the front passenger seat. Conversation was primarily from Jubilee who didn't give anyone time to answer her before she was off and running again. Thankfully Renegade drove fast and the trip didn't take as long as Kat had been anticipating.

Before they knew it the newest member was maneuvering her car into an underground parkade and the four piled out. Kat stretched as she hip checked her door closed and grunted when Logan playfully elbowed her in the ribs with a slight grin before his usual gruff exterior covered it as Kat adjusted her leather jacket and fell in stride behind Renegade and Jubilee, Logan matching her pace his hands stuffed in the pockets of his own leather jacket.

Renegade paused as they reached the street and the four gathered together as she eyed up her unlikely companions for the day. The most surprising for her had to be Logan based on what she knew about them already. He most definitely was not in this for the clothes and he didn't strike her as a huge fan of crowds either. Ultimately she surmised that he was probably there because her little stunt in healing the Professor hadn't gained her any trust and he was there to make sure the other two weren't going to get drug into anything. The next surprising was Kat; she didn't seem like the kind of girl that would swoon over Jimmy Chu shoes considering she was still wearing knee high black leather riding boots over dark blue jeans and a simple long sleeved shirt under the leather jacket. Renegade wasn't entirely sure what her motivations in coming along had been; the girl was proving difficult even for her to read and figure out. _Maybe Spandex isn't the only one with trust issues_ she thought to herself.

Jubilee however, was the easiest to understand the motivations behind her choice in coming; she was literally vibrating. She also seemed to have a doe eyed innocence to her that Renegade found surprising considering the way she knew people reacted to mutants. Somehow this girl didn't seem burdened by that or any of the usual teenage angst…at least as far as she'd seen so far.

"So," she spoke even as she assessed her company for the day, "anyone hungry or should we just start shopping?"

"I could eat," Kat muttered shifting a little closer to her fellow feral as they moved into the crowds.

"How can you even think about food? There's so much to do and we just ate not _that _long ago!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"I'm a feral…given a choice I'll take food nearly every time," Kat grinned a slightly teasing tone to her voice.

"Besides it's a marathon, not a sprint. Gotta fuel up and then we'll get to it. I'm thinking Bloomingdales, Macy's, Tiffany's to accessorize…anywhere else anyone wants to hit up?" Renegade questioned.

"Ooo can we go to Forever 21? Please?" Jubilee begged.

"Fine by me; if you want we can even pop into the Toys R Us that has the Ferris wheel in it."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at the suggestion and responded indignantly, "That's kid stuff."

"Sorry I mentioned it," Renegade muttered wanting to stay on the good side of the one person who seemed willing to take her on faith and give her the benefit of the doubt. "So what does everyone want for eats?"

"Food…preferably the edible kind," Kat shrugged gaining a chuckled from Logan who had so far remained silent.

"Helpful," Renegade sighed and shrugged a shoulder, "I guess we could just wander and stop when we see something that we want."

They walked in silence for a few minutes giving Renegade's mind time to switch to darker thoughts and she shook her head. _I'd be better off on my own _she thought bitterly to herself. _I'm not going to shake this feeling that they know I'm not a mutant like them and if they know that they will never believe I'm dedicated to their cause. No, no, no; I can't think like that. No one can have figured that out. I don't even know what I am yet._

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Jubilee's voice broke into her mental tirade and she tuned back into the world around them as the teen gestured to the large crowd gathering a couple of blocks ahead of them. "We should check it out."

"I don't think so kid," Logan growled not liking what he was hearing even from this distance and Kat shook her head.

"Bad idea, Jubes," she muttered her posture changing from mostly relaxed to being on the defensive and she reinforced her empathic shields as they drew closer to the crowd.

Jubilee turned back to Logan and Kat, batting her wide eyes at Logan, "Please, Wolvie?"

Before he could respond Renegade's laughter cut him off, "Oh God…Wolvie…I love it."

"Don't push your luck," he snarled at her.

The only one who didn't seem to respond to the slight fun they were having at Logan's expense was Kat. She only seemed to get tenser and more defensive the closer they moved. Logan glanced over at her recognizing the feral slipping to the surface in her posture and laid a hand on her shoulder which proved to be enough for her to yank back her control and she nodded slightly to the other feral even as the angry voices of the crowd which Logan and Kat had heard for a while now finally reached the more mundane ears of their companions.

"Mutants are dangerous!"

"I hear some of them can even read your mind and make you do whatever they want!"

"We're not safe! Our children aren't safe!"

"Ugh," Renegade sighed and muttered under her breath. "And here I thought Logan was going to be the angriest person I was going to have to deal with today."

"You haven't seen him angry…and you probably don't want to," Kat muttered in reply to her comment.

Tensions were running high as they made their way closer to the rally and Renegade finally noticed the signs that some members of the crowd were carrying. Some were simply for the Friends of Humanity, others for the Mutant Registration Act and others were even harsher. The four of them walked the last little distance to the back of the crowd in silence. In the center of the mass of people stood a man in a dark suit with the FOH symbol embroidered over his heart. He was decent looking enough; tall, tan skinned, slightly chiseled features topped with short blond hair. In addition to his good looks he had an air of confidence and charisma about him along with a lot of conviction that explained how he had amassed that many followers.

Renegade couldn't help but notice her companion's reactions. Jubilee's eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow but she had a look about her like she was going to take on the world if she had to. Logan was getting mad, his hands were out of his pockets and fisted tight enough to turn the knuckles white while that vein look about ready to leap from his forehead. Kat appeared to be sizing up the crowd as though they were prey that she was stalking but instead of finding the weakest she was looking for the strongest and the biggest threat. She was also trying to decide how many she could disperse with her empathy.

The crowd fell silent as the blond haired man held up a hand and the four of them cringed as he played on every fear he could find and few he created, "Mutants should not be allowed to walk freely among us! Their genes are radioactive causing cancer and radiation sickness just by being around them! And that's just what we know about it! Not to mention the powers they carry are more potent and dangerous than any bomb!" The crowd cheered and cried out their support before he continued. "We have a right to know who the Mutie's are so we can protect ourselves and our families!"

"It sounds to me more like they're the ones who need protection from _you_," Jubilee muttered but the words carried as a silence swept over the crowd.

_Oh joy_ Renegade thought _at least this should be amusing and give me a good gauge as to what my new companions for the day are capable of but this is a little public for my taste._

"Well, well. What do have here? Looks like Mutie Lovers from here," the leader of the group smirked as Renegade shifted in front of Jubilee falling into a fighting stance though she stayed silent surveying the crowd that was moving to close in around them. "You know what we do with your kind?"

"You're traitors to your own kind!" Another piped up drawing Kat's predatory glare to him.

"Maybe they're mutant's themselves!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Jubilee chided even as Logan growled.

"Back off, Bub," he warned.

"You guys are coming with us. They can figure out what to do with you back at headquarters," declared one of the men sporting an FOH t-shirt.

"Like hell," Kat growled hitting as much of the civilian crowd as she could with a combination of emotions that convinced most of them to get out of the way and off the street; those she wasn't strong enough to hit continued to close in.

A handful of the Friends of Humanity remained for them to deal with as quickly as they could manage it. There was no doubt that someone was going to be calling the police very soon and they did not need to be around to deal with that.

"You and what army is going to drag us out of here?" Renegade snorted.

"This one," the man gestured to the small group that remained to back him up.

"Those odds aren't really in your favor. We can do this another time if you need to get more guys."

She hadn't even finished speaking before one of the others snatched Jubilee's wrist eliciting a surprised shout from the teen that hadn't even left her mouth before Kat snapped into action. Even as his hand closed around Jubilee's wrist, Kat caught his in her own grasp and with a single, expert twist snapped the bones sending the man reeling away from them after releasing Jubilee. A second later the man that had been speaking to Renegade threw a punch at the woman who easily sidestepped around it and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to his lower back, sending him sprawling on the pavement. After that chaos ensued.

Logan wasn't far from Renegade and snatched the closest combatant to him by the front of his jacket before tossing him into the group of four men behind him all of them knocked to the ground by the movement and Logan moved in. Within moments the five were unconscious. As soon as she'd snapped the first man's wrist, Kat was moving and was little more than a blur to the rest of those still conscious and upright. From the glimpses anyone caught she moved with a predatory grace as she moved with expert precision that Renegade had to wonder later where she'd learned it. Still it was easier to judge where she'd been rather than trying to track her actual whereabouts as bodies dropped in her wake.

Still, Renegade revelled in the chaos. Perhaps it was because in the heat of battle her mind finally fell still and quiet. Adrenalin coursed through her veins and she let her more primal side and her training take over as she fought through the remainder of the crowd noting that Kat nearly delivered a devastating blow to her as well before seeming to realize who it was and somehow managed to spin away from her, remaining perfectly balanced.

Even Jubilee was holding her own which was probably more impressive to Renegade than what Kat and Logan were accomplishing as they seemed to be working like a well-oiled machine. It was obvious that the teen had spent time training with the two ferals as she didn't use any outward show of her own mutant powers. Then again none of them really needed to though it looked as though Kat was struggling to rein in the feral side as the numbers of their opponents started to dwindle and those that remained decided it would be smarter to live to fight another day.

As the few left standing fled the scene Kat appeared from thin air next to Renegade, her lips drawn back in a snarl and eyes glittering with predatory satisfaction as she fought the urge to chase those running, "Yeah, you better run."

"Everybody okay?" Renegade asked glancing around at her companions.

"Totally fine," Jubilee grinned seeming to be completely impressed with herself.

Kat and Logan merely looked at her as though the question had no merit to them though it was easy to see Kat struggling against the feral still as Renegade shrugged and continued, "So…lunch?"

"Fine by me," Kat growled before biting her tongue and closing her eyes while Logan once again laid a hand on her shoulder; something Renegade was starting to think was some kind of grounding exercise with the two.

"We better move fast though," Logan grumbled as the sounds of sirens reached his ears and no one argued as they swiftly fled the scene.

Lunch, once they finally had their meals before them, passed quickly. Neither Kat nor Logan uttered a single word once their food arrived as they were too preoccupied with inhaling it. Renegade worked through her own meal a little slower but with the same vigour. Jubilee, however, ate like a small bird; taking small bites as she was still buzzing over the fight.

"Oh my gosh! You guys, that was so _awesome_! We make such an awesome team! Did anyone see my sweet moves? I was all like, 'pow, pow'!" she chattered flailing her hands about to illustrate her point.

"Can't talk…eating," Kat grumbled around a mouthful of food prompting a chuckle from Logan who was sitting next to her.

That comment and the fact that no one else seemed to be at all excited about what they had just accomplished, Jubilee fell quiet; disheartened. The rest of the meal was finished in relative quiet and once Renegade had paid the bill the group headed back onto the street. Over the course of the afternoon, Logan found himself drug from one store and into the next as Renegade bought for herself and the rest of them; even picking up some items for Kat that the feral hadn't been about to buy. Unfortunately he also found himself stuffed into a black Armani suit which Renegade bought for him despite his protests and he finally just gave up, growling under his breath and glaring at her.

Finally they found themselves on the way back to the mansion. This time Jubilee was even mostly quiet as she dug through her own bags until Renegade pulled through a drive thru to grab some burgers for supper since they weren't going to make it back to the mansion before the meal was finished and Logan was refusing to eat in a restaurant, wanting to get out of the crowds. Kat agreed with him and so they picked up something they could eat on the ride. The ride back was just as fast as the trip had been into the city and Renegade pulled into the underground garage where they all piled out and gathered bags from the trunk.

Jubilee was the first one back inside the mansion itself, desperate to find someone who would be willing to listen to her. She was half way up the stairs when she ran into Gambit and latched onto the Cajun, telling him all about the fight and everything that Renegade had bought for the three of them; including the dresses and things that she'd bought for Kat despite protests. Gambit, who in all honesty had just crawled out of his own room, let the teen ramble on to him, grinning to himself as he tried to envision the things that Jubilee was trying to describe.

The other three were just heading into the mansion when they were stopped at the door by the Professor, "Would you three care to explain how you ended up on the early news this evening?"

Kat flinched knowing that tone with the professor was never good, "It was Friends of Humanity…"

The professor shook his head, "I expected better from you, Katherine. Renegade I understand you're not used to having to deal with teenagers in tow but I would appreciate it if you would keep these things in mind before you start going into battle mode with my students under your care."

"Relax, Chuck. It worked out fine," Logan interjected and Kat dropped her gaze.

"Apparently you haven't realized that all of you are all over the internet and made the news then? Honestly Logan, I thought you were more protective of Kat; not to mention Jubilee. You know how easily things can get out of hand."

Logan shrugged though to Kat she knew the look on the other feral's face was one of remorse, "We didn't have a lot of choice."

"Besides all that…they started it," Renegade piped up with a shrug.

"Be that as it may, next time try walking away from fights like that in the public," the professor informed them all before he shuffled away, leaning heavily on a cane as he re-strengthened his legs.

"Crap," Kat muttered and glanced at Logan, "I think I need to work on my feral control tomorrow."

Logan nodded as she slipped past him and Renegade heading for her room. Renegade followed her wondering what the hell the big deal in all this was. Obviously they hadn't been made or the professor would have mentioned it. Or at least she was hoping he would have. She shook the thoughts from her head while Logan headed to the lower levels of the mansion. As Renegade entered her newly appointed room to put her new things away, Kat was sprawled out across her own bed in her room, her door partially open to the hallway. A slight knock caused her to lift her head as Gambit stuck his head into her room with a grin.

"Why you always gotta go play without me, Cher? Wolverine gets all da fun with you," he continued to grin.

Kat shook her head, "It wasn't as much fun as you think it was, Cajun."

"What? I'm Cajun now instead a Remy? I think I like my name from dem lips better," he teased before disappearing from her doorway leaving a speechless and flustered Kat in his wake; what neither realized was that Renegade had heard the comment across the hall and grinned to herself.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later Renegade finally managed to finish putting her new things away in her new room. She was rather enjoying having her own spacious room and her own bathroom but still she was more than a little overwhelmed by it all. _Who are these X-Men? No one is as good as they appear, there has to be a catch _she thought to herself even as she found herself craving a lot of space with no questions. As quietly as she could manage she opened her window and climbed out, dropping to the ground and starting off through the grounds on foot; her door was left wide open to the hall.

Kat was just heading out of her own room for a quick trip to the kitchen when the sound of someone clattering through a window reached her ears and she glanced into renegade's room in time to see the other woman climbing out. Quirking a brow, the curious Kat sprinted down the stairs and stalked through the night after Renegade relaying on her exceptional sense of smell to track the woman while she remained unseen.

Renegade was none the wiser to the fact that she was being stalked. Kat hadn't been entirely untrusting of her but her suspicions were growing as she continued to follow Renegade of a few more miles until Renegade caught sight of a young fox caught in a trap. Unable to leave him like that she slowly approached to frantic creature. As she pulled the fox's leg free she ran her hand over him releasing her healing energy before falling unconscious. Kat watched from the shadows before shifting closer as Renegade collapsed; crouching nearby and watching over Renegade until she regained consciousness.

Renegade jerked away from the feral when she first opened her eyes but relaxed again slightly when she realized who was over her, "How long was I out this time?"

Kat offered a hand to help pull Renegade to her feet even as she answered and pushed to her own, "About half an hour. What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for some solitude. I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people. Sharing space is not something I'm used to."

Kat chuckled and leaned back against a nearby tree, "Yeah I hear that. I promise you'll get used to it…eventually. They're really a good group once you give them a chance."

"Yeah…sure. Hey, what are _you_ doing out here?"

"I saw you leave out the window in your room so I kind of stalked you and watched you sleep," Kat responded matter of factly.

"Creepy," Renegade muttered and both girls burst into laughter.

"You know, Renegade, I saw what you did and I know what you did for the professor. I may not know who you are but that's not unusual in this place and I'm pretty sure you're okay…whoever you are."

"Thanks. Hey you know the real reason I came out here?" Kat shook her head and Renegade grinned. "To sing."

She proceeded to do just that starting into the opening of Patsy Cline's Walking After Midnight. Kat shook her head and grinned before joining in as they headed back towards the mansion.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Well there we have yet another chapter finished! I see we finally got at least one review so YAY! Again please review after you've read this and let us know what you think. If you like, if you don't…you all know the routine! Hopefully either tonight or tomorrow we shall have another chapter ready for you to read and from the way it's shaping up it will be longer!_

_Oh before I disappear to continue writing…Part one will have around 20 chapters all together! So….get ready for one hell of a ride!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: As promised we managed to get another chapter ready to post! We had some definite fun with this one so I hope you all enjoy this. And please, please, please review! I will beg if I have to!_

_And now we can get to…_

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Renegade woke up early and tossed on a jogging suit before making her way downstairs and heading into the kitchen. She tossed Logan a quick good morning before ducking out of the room and finally out of the mansion for her usual morning run. As she jogged off she popped ear buds in and flipped on her iPhone. She always ran to heavy metal; something about it always managed to pump her up. While Logan followed after her wondering where she was running off to, Renegade began her five mile run. He was still distrustful enough to follow her and he headed after her easily picking up her trail. About forty-five minutes to an hour later, Renegade found herself back where she had started from and began her yoga routine in the front courtyard drawing Kat's attention briefly as she headed to the stables.

Logan took the long way back inside the mansion, passing Kat with a slight grin. Renegade was none the wiser to the fact that she had been followed all morning. Her yoga routine shifted into tai chi after which she headed inside and back to her newly appointed room for a hot shower and fresh clothes before heading down for breakfast. She opted for a pastel blue sundress, despite the fact that it was getting into late fall, leaving her black ringlets down to frame her ivory face. Satisfied that she looked sweet and soft rather than how she really felt she practised a few smiles in the mirror to herself before heading to the kitchen.

This trip into the kitchen it was full and bustling with people as she entered. The first thing she noticed aside from that was the Cajun standing in front of the stove and preparing something that smelled pretty amazing even if he did look as though he hadn't slept at all yet. She greeted everyone with a quick good morning heading for the coffee as the greeting was returned from all sides.

"Morning, Chere," Gambit greeted her with a grin. "You just in time for some good ol' fashioned Cajun cookin'."

"Great, I'm starving."

Gambit grinned and handed her a plate of…something though it smelled incredible and she headed off to the table with her breakfast and her coffee. As soon as she started eating everything else faded out and she devoured every morsel in front of her. When she finally tuned back into the rest of the room it was mostly empty. Even the Cajun was gone though she figured he'd taken off to go and get some sleep. Everyone else had headed off to either sit in a class or teach a class.

Scott, however, remained and was staring at her, "Well?"

"Sorry, I was having a bonding moment with my breakfast. What was it that you asked me?"

Scott wanted to tell her off for not paying attention to the group but decided against it as Kat appeared in the room and he glanced up at her as she seemed to fall into the same trance, "I was hoping to see what you could do. Are you up for a session in the Danger Room this morning?"

"What's a Danger Room?" Renegade asked puzzled.

"If you want to find out, then follow me," he told her in a down to business tone that told her there was no time to argue.

"Right behind you."

She pushed away from the table, leaving her dishes in the sink before following him from the room. Scott stopped off at a closet along the way once they reached the sub-levels of the mansion pulling out a leather body armour suit and handing it to her before telling her that she'd get her own uniform later.

"Seriously? I have to dress like I'm heading to a biker rally to get into your Danger Room?"

Scott only looked mildly annoyed, "That's about the short of it."

Renegade sighed, disheartened as she disappeared into a nearby women's change room. She changed quickly enough, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and pulling her knee high boots back on before she reappeared in the hall. Unfortunately she glimpsed her reflection on her way out and shook her head. _Great, now I look like a dominatrix. All I need is the whip._

"Alright…suited up and ready to do this," she muttered to Scott.

"Right this way."

As she followed him, she found herself wondering if the man ever smiled. Finally he stopped in front in front of a large set of double doors.

"I'm sending you in for a solo session. Just head through these doors when you're ready; I'll be able to see everything you do and hear anything you say so if you find yourself overwhelmed just say stop and I'll shut the program down."

"First you dress me like this and now I get a safety word. This is starting to feel like the beginning of a bad porno," she grinned with a bit of a laugh.

Scott just gave her steady stare before walking away and she shook her head before turning and heading into the Danger Room. She stood alone in the middle of the empty room when suddenly it flared to life and began to change around her. She was more than a little impressed and a touch taken aback as dozens of FOH materialized around her and she sprang into action easily dispatching them as more men came at her from every angle. They were no match for her as she used a combination of karate, taekwondo and ju jitsu. Her abilities also extended to heightened speed, strength and agility making her a very capable fighter. Her only personal rule in battle was that she never killed her opponents fearing what she may become if she crossed that line.

As her last enemy fell, the room returned to its original state and Scott's voice filtered through the room on the loudspeaker, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm impressed but bored. You got anything with a little more challenge?"

"Hang on."

A moment later the room turned into a grassy field with a blue mutant with red hair and yellow eyes appeared before her. She lunged at Renegade in full fury forcing Renegade to back away barely managing to dodge and deflect the attacks until a leg sweep knocked her from her feet and she hit the ground. With a slight grin, she flipped herself back onto her feet moving on the offensive but scarcely able to land a blow. Deciding it was time to let go of most of her control she stopped holding back. A half-crazed grin flickered onto her face as she attacked with new found strength; her mind blanked as she let the primal side of herself take over. When she pulled herself back under control, her opponent was on the ground and struggling to get back up. At that point the room flashed back to its original state.

"Okay I think that's enough for today," Scott's voice filtered through again, this time in a mildly stunned tone.

"Just when I was starting to have fun. Hey, you have a zombie apocalypse on this thing?"

"No! Damn it why do people keep asking me that?!" Scott responded recalling some of the students had made the same request.

"It just sounds like fun," Renegade shrugged before making her way back out of room and back to change back into normal clothes.

Once she was changed, she made her way back to the kitchen with the thought of having another round of breakfast and laughed to herself. _I should have been a hobbit…I want my second breakfast._ She found the kitchen mostly empty still as she entered; the only person present being Beast.

"Hello and how are you on this fine morning?" he greeted her warmly.

"I'm well, thank you Dr. McCoy. It's nice to see you again," she replied settling in beside him at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Please call me Hank."

"Alright, Hank," she smiled genuinely for a change finding it hard to keep her guard up around him; he was so friendly and warm that she couldn't cast her usual suspicions on him.

"So how are you liking our humble abode?"

"Honestly I'm enjoying it though I am finding it a bit of an adjustment," she replied as she worked through her bowl.

"Once you get used to it I'm sure it will get easier."

"Maybe but then I'd have to get used to life being easier."

Beast chuckled, "Well if there is anything I can do to make things a little easier…"

"Well now that you mention it," she grinned finishing off her second breakfast, "I could use the grand tour."

"Then it would be my pleasure," he pushed to his feet with a smile that showed a lot fang and offered his arm to her.

She stood, wrapping her arm through his thinking that this was a little old school even as she spoke, "You, Sir, are a scholar and a gentleman."

Beast chuckled and headed off to conduct the grand tour of the mansion and Renegade found it impossible not to enjoy his company. Emotional connections were dangerous and better to be avoided but being here it was going to be difficult to not form those connections. Once the tour was completed and Beast returned to his lab, Renegade headed off to her room trying to rebuild her shields.

The following morning she started her morning workout as usual but when she started her yoga routine she could swear she saw Logan skulking around the area as well. Later that day she took her car and headed out to find a cliff to do some rock climbing and swore she caught Logan's bike in her rear-view mirror. As she was preparing to start climbing a slight rustling caught her attention.

"You might as well join me since you're following me around anyway, Logan."

Logan stepped out and joined her as she started up the cliff. Not another word was spoken between the two of them. Renegade knew why he was there; he still had his suspicions about her and she saw no need to draw further attention to it. The trend of Logan joining her in the morning for her workouts continued over the next several weeks; he even found himself joining in with the yoga which surprised him a little. Renegade started to get used to the idea that she was never going to have space to herself.

Over those weeks things slowly seemed to settle in around the mansion and while Logan still remained distant and distrustful, the rest of the members were slowly starting to pull her into their lives. Kat and Renegade were slowly getting to know one another and Renegade was getting seriously tired of watching Kat and Gambit dance around one another. Although she could understand where the Cajun could be confused about the relationship between Logan and Kat; even she wasn't entirely sure but was coming to the conclusion that the two of them were more like siblings. Of course she had also noticed that Gambit had a habit of watching Kat any opportunity he could find.

That morning was no different as Kat slipped out of the mansion and headed for the stables after breakfast. It was only about ten minutes before Gambit was also heading out and towards the indoor arena. It was common knowledge that once Kat was riding she became oblivious to most anything else around her unless she was teaching a class.

Gambit leaned against the wall inconspicuously as Kat warmed up the black Hanoverian mare she usually rode. As he watched, he flicked a card between his fingers, a slight grin on his lips. He stayed there a while, watching as she worked on body control with the mare and then took her over a few jumps a look of exhilarated joy on her face. Gambit stayed there for a while until it was starting to look like she was starting to wind down her training for the day. As silently as he'd entered, Gambit slipped back outside; card still in hand as he pulled a smoke from his pocket with his free hand. Charging the card he used it to light the cigarette before tossing the card away, only vaguely noticing that it had been the queen of hearts and he chuckled as he wandered back to the mansion snuffing his smoke out before going inside.

As the door closed behind Gambit, Kat pulled the mare to a halt, her attention shifting in that direction and she caught the faintest whiff of Gambit's scent. Kat shook her head, brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes as she walked the mare out on a loose rein. The feral seldom rode with a helmet outside of competitions, something that generally annoyed the other members of the X-Men.

Once the horse was cooled out and looked after, Kat took a few extra minutes to clean her tack and sweep up before restocking hay bales in the barn for the night feeding. By then her class for the day were arriving and the information about Gambit being in the arena as she rode was pushed from her mind.

It was just after lunch when Kat made her way back into the mansion. She'd managed to get her three horses rode and her class taught, deciding she was going to take the afternoon to curl up with some bad movies after she ate or maybe do some sketching. That was exactly what she ended up doing until needing to head out and feed the horses for the night. She had just stepped back into the mansion and was shrugging out of her jacket, the fall chill had definitely started to settle in, when deft hands gripped the collar of her coat and she spun to deliver a punch to the offender before she even thought. Gambit chuckled as she slid seemingly boneless from her jacket as she moved, proving her flexibility once again to him.

Kat caught herself as she recognized what she was doing and pulled her fist back just shy of hitting him. Once again she found herself speechless with a bad case of dry mouth while butterflies took up residence in her stomach as usual around the Cajun. Gambit grinned to her and patted her shoulder as he handed her back her jacket before slipping past he on his way out for the night.

"Have a good night, Chere. Might wanna get dat hay outta your hair," he chuckled just before the door closed behind him and he was gone.

Kat bit off a growl and brushed past Logan with a snarl at his questioning look. Renegade received the same response before Kat disappeared up the stairs and slammed into her room.

"What the hell is up with her? She was fine when she was out in the stables," Renegade questioned as she stepped up to Logan.

"That damn Swamp Rat," he growled. "I don't know why she lets' him get to her like that. I keep tryin' to tell her he's not worth the trouble."

Renegade quirked a dark brow and stared up the stairs after Kat, "Maybe to her, he is."

Logan rolled his eyes and headed off towards the kitchen knowing that trying to talk to Kat at the moment was a waste of time but Renegade debated with herself. It was obvious, at least to her, that the two had a serious interest in one another. Finally she decided she'd had enough of watching them dance around the fact; each seeming to believe the other had no interest. With a frustrated sigh, she headed up the stairs after the female feral.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kat slammed her bedroom door closed and ran her hands through her hair, finding that stray piece of hay Gambit had mentioned. Without thinking she kicked the end of her dressed with the ball of her foot and growled a curse at the Cajun at his ability to drive her crazy while never knowing the effect he had on her. Drawing a deep, normally calming breath she leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit with her back against it, knees against her chest and head in her hands.

"Gods, I'm so screwed! Why can't I get rid of this feeling around that damn Swamp Rat!?"

She never even lifted her head when a knock sounded on her door assuming it had to be Logan. For a few moments she debated on just ignoring it but figured it would do no good.

"What?!" she finally growled through her fingers.

"Is this a bad time?" Renegade's sarcastic voice filtered through the door.

"A bit," Kat tried to keep the feral at bay as she answered. "Can this wait?"

"Yes but you can't."

Kat quirked a brow, confusion settling in at her answer further fuelling her frustration before she reached up and pulled the door open before dropping her hand back to her side, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Because," Renegade started stepping inside and closing the door before sitting on the end of the bed facing Kat, "something this painful to watch can't be fun to live through."

"What the hell are you talking about, Renegade?" Kat growled in utter frustration tempted to just read her emphatically.

"I'm talking about you and Gumbo," Renegade chuckled.

"Me and…oh let me guess; you're here to tell me to get over it too," she growled launching to her feet with another snarl.

"No, I'm here to tell you to do something about it."

"And what would you suggest?" Kat questioned pacing the floor. "It's not like Re…Gambit wants any more than a bit of fun at my expense."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Renegade simply watched her calmly. "There's more there than you're seeing."

Kat snorted and shook her head stopping in front of the other woman, "I seriously doubt that."

"I don't."

"Then you don't know the Cajun."

"Do you?"

"A hell of a lot better than you do."

"Then maybe you're too close to see it."

Kat snarled again shoving her hands through her hair in frustration as she fought the anger that was slowly building, "That implies I'm close to him."

"Maybe not yet but you'd like to be," Renegade grinned smugly, "and whether you realize it or not, he'd like to be too."

"Remy's only interested in…instant gratification."

"If that were true he'd pick an easier target."

"How do you know he doesn't? He's gone, alone, nearly every night…_all_ night."

Renegade merely smirked, "I can tell."

"Then why does he always leave _alone?_"

"Aww are you waiting for an invite?" she mocked and Kat narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at Renegade who smirked triumphantly. "You _are_ aren't you?"

"How happy would you be if Logan disappeared every night and never asked you along…for years?"

Renegade shook her head, "Sure…_that_ you notice but honestly he'd be safer that way."

"Safer? What the hell do you mean? This is Logan we're talking about."

"That's not important," Renegade deflected. "What is important is getting you two crazy kids together."

"Because that's going to happen with the Cajun; he's not exactly Mr. Relationship if you hadn't noticed."

Renegade flashed Kat a cocky smile, "Maybe he would be for the right girl. You're both living in the land of the blind. It's really just painful to watch. You like him, he likes you; neither of you can see the other's interest."

"So what do you suggest I do? Chance destroying what friendship we have and call him on it?"

"There's less risk involved than you think."

"I doubt that; besides it's not just me. He could make and effort or take the risk too."

Renegade's smirk turned to a slightly evil grin, "Do you really want me to have this conversation with Gumbo and divulge details from what you've revealed?"

"It wouldn't do anything aside from give him more ammunition in embarrassing me."

"We'll see," Renegade smirked before pushing to her feet and disappearing out the door.

"No! Renegade! Aw…fuck," Kat snarled slamming her door closed again only this time she did ignore any knocks."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renegade left Kat to fume and began to ponder who she could pump for information on the whereabouts of the Cajun. Immediately she ruled out Scott, Jean and Rogue followed by Logan. Finally she decided her best bet was probably going to be Beast. She made her way to his lab quickly to find him hard at work staring at something under the microscope.

"Hi, Hank," Renegade greeted.

"Renegade! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Beast smiled looking up from his work at her.

"I sort of need to track down Gambit. Can you help me out?"

"What do you need Gambit for?"

"Okay…well I've been trying to mind my own business but I can't leave Gambit and Kat to their own devices any longer. They're just too oblivious to each other so I'm meddling. Will you help?" she pleaded.

"How could I refuse but why don't you just speak with Kat. She's generally fairly receptive to criticism."

"I thread that. I slapped her in the face with the truth but she refused to see it. Now my only hope is to convince Gambit so that he can show Kat."

"Hmm, yes well…I suppose Kat is rather reserved which is understandable given her past…" Beast shook his head. "However my dear girl is there, somewhere buried beneath that shroud of mystery you have, a hopeless romantic?"

"Nah, you got it all wrong. I'm doing this for _me_. I can't stand another day watching them completely ignore the elephant in the room."

Beast laughed, "That must be it but I will help you. Gambit often plays poker at an establishment in town. Here's the address."

Renegade took the post it note that Beast had written the address on and grinned, "Thanks for the help, Hank."

"Oh it was no problem. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic myself."

She wanted to protest but she knew it would make her look guilty so she just smiled, "See you later, Hank. I better get to meddling."

"Good luck," he called after her as she slipped out of the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half an hour later Renegade strode into the club quickly spotting Gambit in the back of the room at a poker table. Grinning to herself she made her way over to the table as one of the players finally walked away completely out of cash.

"Too bad, Mon Ami. Lady Luck not you're lady tonight," Gambit smirked as he shuffled the deck of cards in his hand.

Renegade dropped into the empty seat and leaned back, "We gotta talk, Gumbo."

"Can we do dat after da game?"

"Sure, but we _really_ need to talk…tonight."

"So am I dealin' you in or you just gonna watch?"

"Deal me in, Cajun."

Over the course of the next few hours the two dwindled down the competition until only the two of them remained. For the most part they'd gone back and forth with winning and Gambit remained the dealer.

"So what you want to talk about, Chere?"

"I don't think you want me to have this conversation in public."

"Are we still playin' den or is dis important enough to call a draw?"

"Oh, you're going _down_, Gumbo! Deal the cards," she grinned.

Gambit returned the grin and started dealing out another hand of 5 card stud. Deciding to have some fun with the night, Renegade began faking a tell for a while, taking a good amount of Gambit's money with the ploy. She was having a hard time reading the New Orleans's native which was highly unusual in her life. Finally Gambit tossed the deck of cards in the center of the table.

"Alright, Chere you took enough of my cash. Where you suggest we go talk?"

"There's a park nearby within walking distance."

"Dat sounds good, Chere. Nice and private dis time a night."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gambit strode through the park a few minutes later well aware that occasionally Renegade's gaze strayed to his ass but he shrugged it off. After all he was used to it happening quite often when he was out. He had to admit that she had piqued his curiosity at her need to talk to him as he led the way to the swings dropping into one and swinging a little; watching as Renegade dropped into the one next to his.

"So what you need to talk to Gambit about?"

Renegade glanced over at him and smirked, "Kitty Kat."

"If she heard you call her dat…"

Renegade shrugged and chuckled, "I don't think I can piss her off more than I already have."

He shot her a quizzical look, "Dat's almost as bad as pissing off Wolverine."

"Bad? That's fun, Gumbo!"

Gambit just shook his head at her, "If dat's your idea of fun you need to hang out wit' Gambit more."

She grinned, "You might be otherwise occupied soon."

"What do you know dat Gambit don't?"

"Before I tell you that, let me ask you a question," at Gambit's nod she continued. "Do you ever see yourself in a relationship that lasts more than a night or two?"

"What's dat got to do wit' Kat?" he questioned confused.

Renegade smiled coyly, "Answer the question all shall be revealed."

Gambit shrugged and grinned, "For da right girl."

"If there's any chance you think Kat is that girl, you need to let her know…soon."

"Gambit's tried…many times. Its Kat dat's not interested."

"And that's where you'd be wrong."

"I don't think so, Chere. She's turned Gambit down so many times I lost count."

"If you show her you're looking for something lasting you'd probably find her more receptive. The girl's got it bad for you."

"How do you know dat?"

"Because she's sulking in her room right now over the fact that you never invite her out."

Shock and guilt warred for supremacy over his features at that revelation, "Oh…Gambit never knew dat."

"And that's why I'm here. Aren't you the one who's supposed to be good with women?"

"Dis isn't a da game Gambit usually plays," the Cajun sighed.

Renegade reached over and patted him on the shoulder, "Learn fast." She informed him before she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Renegade glanced back over her shoulder at him as he caught up with her. "Why you tellin' Gambit dis?"

"Because you two are painful to watch," she replied before leaving him there.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A/N: And there is the end of this chapter! We've got a good chunk of the next chapter started we just need to flesh out a little more! Again I am begging…please review now that you've read!_

_Until next time…stay frosty!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always we own nothing but our own characters; it all belongs to Marvel. Co-written by Sky Sholtz. Enjoy!**

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Five**

Kat had managed to avoid both Renegade and Gambit since she'd talked with Renegade the previous night. She had spent most of the morning in the stables and had taken the time to take her favorite gelding for a long trail ride simply to avoid the mansion. There was no doubt in her mind that Renegade had gone and found Gambit the night before for the same conversation. Now she had no idea as to what she was going to do when she ran into Gambit again.

Groaning at the situation, Kat took some extra time in looking after her horse just to remain away from everyone for a little while longer. Once she finally finished up in the sables she headed back into the mansion deciding that she really needed to eat. She passed Renegade on her way to the kitchen, ignoring the smirk and snicker that the other woman sent her way. After a quick meal thrown together with leftovers Kat decided she may as well hide out in her room with some movies for the night but only made it to the base of the stairs before she ran into Gambit who immediately flashed her his most charming grin.

"Have a good day with the horses, Cher?" he questioned even as Kat recovered enough from his grin to realize he was dressed to head out for the night.

"Yeah," she muttered well aware that his gaze never shifted from her face. "You heading out again?"

"Yeah, dere's a game in town dat I gotta hit tonight," he grinned again as he brushed some dust off her shoulder.

"Well…have fun," Kat half growled and shrugged his hand from her shoulder before moving to brush past him.

"You might wanna shower and change if you're comin'."

That caused Kat to pause, one foot on the stairs and she glanced over at him, "Renegade talked to you last night, didn't she?"

Gambit nodded, "Yeah, she did. What's dat got to do wit' anything?"

Kat only growled, "Look…I appreciate the offer but I don't need to go just because you feel bad for me or some damn thing."

Gambit frowned and shook his head, "Dis is more dan pity, Kat. If you don't believe me den you can read me."

She was tempted to do just that but she didn't need a deep read to tell he was telling her the truth. It didn't matter if she was open empathically or not; she was a constant human lie detector so she killed the temptation as quickly as it hit her. Besides that the fact that he was willing to let her spoke volumes about the truth in his words as well as his trust in her. He'd always been one of the very few people that she couldn't read with ease like the rest of the people she found herself around, both mutant and mundane.

Finally she nodded slightly, "Alright, give me about three quarters of an hour or so to get cleaned up then." She started up the stairs again knowing full well that Gambit's gaze followed her and she paused again at a sudden thought. "Uh…any particular dress code I need to know about?"

Gambit shook his head and smiled, "Maybe dat dress dat Renegade talked you into buying. Dat should work nicely."

"I'm going to **kill** Jubilee," she growled as she jogged up the stairs followed by Gambit's laughter.

After a quick shower, Kat dug through her closed wrapped in a towel. Renegade had bought her a lot of clothes so there was no real way to know which dress Gambit had been referring to. In frustration she ran her hands through damp hair and growled at herself. She didn't get flustered and nervous, she wasn't that kind of girl; the one who worried about hair and makeup and wearing heels and painting nails.

Finally she had to admit that she needed help. Sighing she dropped her head and padded over to her door before leaning out of it just far enough to check the hall for people and hoping that Renegade was in her room. With no one in sight, Kat bolted across the hall still wrapped in her fluffy, oversized black towel and rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Door's open," Renegade called.

Kat ducked inside quickly and closed the door again, leaning back against it, "I has an issue."

"Is it that you don't have any clothes on?"

"Kind of…" she muttered sheepishly.

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Well…Remy kind of…invited me out…"

"First off…I told you so," she smirked. "Second of all, I'll help you get ready for your _**date**_."

"It's not a date!" Kat growled.

"Or is it?"

"Not. A. Date."

"Hold on, I need a second opinion on that one; I'll go ask Gumbo…who, by the way, probably wouldn't mind if you wore that."

"Funny. Are you going to help or not?"

"Fine, fine. Let's go get you dressed."

At that Kat ducked back across the hall and into her room. Renegade followed still laughing. While Kat paced her room, Renegade moved to the closet and started sorting through clothes finally pulling out a long, matte satin, ruby red, fit and flare dress and handed to the pacing feral.

"Put that on."

Kat eyed the dress up and shook her head, "Uh…no."

"Don't argue. Just trust me."

"Damn it. Why do I have to want to wear high heels and perfume for him?" she grumbled even as she slipped into the dress.

Renegade just shook her head and turned to find some shoes that would work for the dress. Kat managed to get the dress done up herself and resumed her pacing. Finally Renegade tossed a pair of matching red, three inch stiletto heels in front of Kat.

"You may want to wait to put those on until you're ready to leave."

Kat nodded and resumed her pacing trying to work off her nerves, "Okay."

Renegade got to her feet and sighed, "You're going to have to stop that if you want hair and makeup done and since I doubt you have much for either…come with me."

Kat followed her back to her room, snagging the heels in one hand as she passed them, "I have some."

Renegade shook her head and motioned for Kat to step into her bathroom, "Welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly."

"Why am I starting to regret this?" Kat muttered as she stepped past Renegade and into the bathroom.

She only received a chuckle at her question and she dropped onto the stool in front of the mirror and was faced with a veritable mountain of makeup and hair styling tools and products. Renegade wasted no time in getting to work, starting on her hair which she twisted up into an elegant knot leaving a few pieces loose to frame her face. Makeup she decided to keep simple since this was Kat, opting for greens to accent the hazel eyes and just enough color for a little bit of a dramatic effect for a night on the town with the charismatic Cajun.

"Alright…done."

"Thanks, Renegade," Kat smiled a little shocked at the way she looked but tried to shake it off as she slid the shoes on.

"No problem. Now don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kat rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the room, wondering if there was anything the other woman wouldn't do and started down the hall. With a slow, deep breath she made her way to the stairs, thankful for the balance that came with her feral abilities as she navigated her way to the main floor in the heels. It had taken nearly the forty five minutes she'd told Gambit and he was still waiting for her, lounging in the study just off the left of the staircase which was where Kat found him tracking his movements from earlier by scent.

"Alright, ready when you are," she informed him lightly from the doorway.

Immediately Gambit's eyes snapped open and he turned back towards the door a grin lighting his features when his gaze landed upon her, "I was born ready, Cher."

He led her down to the underground parking garage where his red Corvette was waiting. Rather than heading for the driver's door, he moved to the passenger side pulling the door open for her with another smile. Kat rolled her eyes at him, even though that smile made her think that she was going to end up a little puddle of goo on the floor, and slid into the car. He closed her door and jogged around the car to his own before they headed out of the grounds with Gambit behind the wheel. It was late enough in the year that he kept the top up to avoid the slight chill that was beginning to settle in over New York but they still rode in relative silence.

When Gambit parked outside a club, Kat didn't give him the opportunity to be chivalrous and open her door again as she slid out and waited for him to join her, "So…what are we doing tonight?"

"Well you were always curious about what I do when I go out, Cher; didn't see a reason to change things up too much. After dat…I have a few ideas," he grinned.

Kat could only smile a little at that and try to ignore the heat in her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the club. It was obvious the Cajun frequented the place as he was greeted the instant they walked inside. However the entire staff they met and anyone that Kat could only assume were regulars seemed entirely surprised that he wasn't alone. Hesitantly, Kat leaned in against his side, not used to having that kind of attention directed at her.

She let Gambit lead her through the club and to his usual poker table, "You wanna play, Cher?"

Kat only shook her head, "No…I'm just along for the ride."

Gambit smirked and snagged an extra chair that he pulled up beside and slightly behind his own for her before he settled into his spot and finally surveyed his competition. There was only one of the five other players that could play to his level and who was also currently eyeing up Kat. Knowing the usual repercussions, Gambit leaned back in his chair casually laying his hand on her knee hoping she wouldn't react in her usual way; with at least a little violence. Thankfully she only jerked slightly and shot him a confused look to which he only grinned and leaned in towards her.

"Just run with it, Cher," he muttered pitching his voice low enough that only Kat would catch it.

Finally Kat caught the slightly leering look from the other player and played along with Gambit as well as she could manage while fighting back the butterflies that swarmed her stomach; she flashed him a smile and leaned in towards him, "Yeah, finally noticed Mr. Creepy. Kick his ass, would ya?"

Once again he gave her his most charming grin before tuning into his game though occasionally his hand returned to her knee as he gradually defeated each opponent until only he and the leering man remained. Gambit's opponent was on his last stack of chips and he threw the remainder in the pot on the next hand, glaring hard at Gambit as Kat shifted and draped an arm around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Let's see what you have, Cajun."

Gambit only grinned, "You first mon ami."

With a confident smirk, he laid out a straight, "So what do you have?"

"Dat's a nice hand," Gambit sighed shaking his head and his opponent grinned reaching for the chips as Gambit showed his own hand; a royal flush, "but mine better."

Gambit chuckled as the last of his opponents stormed off in a flurry of curses and Gambit gathered his winnings. Kat leaned back in her chair again with a grin as she brushed the few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Okay, so what was the rest of the night because that only took about two hours?"

"Dat's just because you my Lady Luck, Cher. But its good ta know you got some stamina," he grinned to her stuffing his winning into his trench coat after changing the chips in for cash.

Kat attempted to ignore the heat that once again rushed to her cheeks and shook her head, "You didn't answer the question."

Once again Gambit chuckled at her as he pushed to his feet and offered a hand to help her to hers, "Well…you hungry?"

"Silly question," she responded as she took his hand and found her mouth suddenly dry for no real reason while he guided her back through the club releasing her hand only to wrap his arm around her hips again.

Gambit pulled open the door only to be met with a blast of cold air so he felt her shiver as they stepped outside. Still she didn't say anything about it but as they cleared the doorway he slipped out of his coat and draped it over her shoulders, grinning when he realized just how big the coat was on her, though he was rewarded with a smile as they made their way to his car.

Fifteen minutes later, Gambit was parking in front of one of the few French restaurants in the area. Once inside, he pulled his coat from her shoulders feeling the cold himself but he shook it off since he had more clothes on…by far. Kat ended up letting Gambit order for her. For once she finally managed to carry on a conversation without falling over her tongue and found herself starting to relax in the Cajun's company.

He didn't even bother asking if she wanted dessert, he just ordered when the waiter returned. When the chocolate cake arrived, Kat quirked a brow at him realizing there was only one dessert and two forks. Gambit only grinned, snagging his own fork and digging in.

Finally Kat shook her head at herself and followed Gambit's lead. It wasn't long before they'd completed the dessert and drinks though it was well past closing time by then. Gambit generously tipped their waiter for keeping him past the end of his shift.

"It's getting kinda late. Unless you up for da bar, I don't think dere much else to be done."

"Not really; besides I have a class to teach in the morning. Can't have you rubbing off on me."

Gambit only chuckled as he headed back towards the school but couldn't completely curb his tongue, "I think I can do more den dat."

Kat fell silent at that as he drove but he caught the blush that had turned her face and neck almost the same intense red as her dress and he shook his head at himself letting the silence filter over the vehicle again as he contemplated just how badly he'd messed up his chances of actually getting to figure out how a relationship with this woman would go but he was who and what he was; some things were never going to change. He finally parked in his parking spot once they arrived back at the school and Kat climbed out before slipping out of his coat and handing it back to him when he rounded the front of the vehicle.

"Can't have the coat spending the night in my room…" she grinned slightly referring to their conversation in the bar way back when they'd first met Renegade.

Gambit chuckled and as he had at the club he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the silent mansion. Lights out for the students had been around two hours earlier so they moved unhindered upstairs.

"You have a good night, Cher," Gambit muttered when they reached her door, his own room a ways down the hall from her own.

"You too…and this was fun…tonight," Kat replied her typical nerves suddenly flaring up as he leaned down towards her still standing exceedingly close.

"Dats good though, no?" he questioned his voice dropping lower causing a quiver in the pit of her stomach.

"Uh…yeah…it is. Well…um…night," she sputtered before spinning away and ducking into her room not hearing Gambit's sigh before he moved down the hall to his own room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Renegade was relaxing in her room after helping Kat get ready and the feral had disappeared on their 'not date' when there was a light knock on her door, "Come in."

Scott strode into her room carrying a two piece leather body armour suit with blue details and a cloth ninja style mask, "I think it's time to start you're team training in the Danger Room."

"Alright."

"We start in fifteen minutes. Suit up," he handed the uniform before walking back out of her room so she could change.

She changed quickly and headed to the Danger Room taking as much time as she figured she could get away with. The rest of the group, aside from Kat and Gambit, were already there and Scott was pacing the room with an annoyed expression. The rest of the group were all wearing varying versions of uniforms and Renegade sighed deciding that if she was going to have to deal with all this crap and had to wear a uniform she was going to have to design her own eventually.

"Renegade," Scott stopped her thoughts on the uniform dilemma, "you're room is right across from Kat's. Have seen her…or Gambit for that matter?"

Renegade worded her answer carefully not wanting to give away what may be developing between the other two members of the X-Men, "I haven't seen them for a while now. I'm not sure where they went. Did you check the stables for Kat?"

"Of course I did! Do you have any idea where they are?" he demanded his annoyance growing at her casual answer.

"No, I don't know where they are."

That seemed to satisfy Scott though Logan was sure she knew more than she was saying. Still he kept that thought to himself for the moment; he'd deal with her later in his own way. Moments later the Danger Room fired to life with Sentinels appearing throughout the room that had been transformed into city streets. Renegade pulled the Sai she kept in her boots and with perfect accuracy hurled one through the eye of the nearest Sentinel. As she raced to retrieve her weapon she could see Logan had already climbed on top of one of the others and was decapitating it with his claws. Storm was frying others with lightning bolts which Renegade had to admit was pretty cool considering they were technically inside still, even as she took down as many of the giant robots as she could. While she fought she couldn't help but marvel just a little at the true awesome power of her new team but all too quickly the scene faded.

"Okay everyone that was good though Renegade and Logan, you both need to remember there is no 'I' in 'team'. We're stronger when we work together," Scott pointed out before everyone filtered out, heading their separate ways for the remainder of the evening.

Logan caught up with Renegade just outside the doors of the Danger Room, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, "I need to talk to you…now!"

He drug her to the nearest exit that would take them outside the mansion and she followed along in silence. Once they were outside he finally released her arm and rounded on her, blue eyes sparking in annoyance and a hint of anger.

"So…what's up?" she asked.

"Where's Kat?" he growled angrily.

"She headed out with the Cajun earlier tonight. I just didn't want Boy Scout to ruin her night out. That girl needs to get out more."

"You better not have just said that she's out with Gumbo," he snarled nostrils flaring and the flames of anger in his eyes growing as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Why not? They like each other. It's sweet…in a painfully obvious sort of way," she shrugged.

"The problem with the Cajun is he never likes a girl for more than a night."

"Maybe there is more to it than that."

Logan glared at her not even seeming to realize he was extending his claws at his sides though Renegade was completely aware of it, "I swear if he hurts her I'm holding you directly responsible."

"Well…obviously you're pissed so if you want to blow off some steam we could always fight about it," she offered casually.

"Are you kidding right now? I'd be too damn tempted to gut you."

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"It's fine. Observe," Renegade sighed before calmly pulling her Sai from her boot once again, setting her hand against the center of the three blades and driving the point of it through her hand.

"Are you nuts?!" he cried out in disbelief, claws re-sheathing as he snatched her hand.

"Probably but just watch," she replied before pulling the Sai from her hand and he watched as the wound sealed and then was completely gone. "See? If you stab me, gut me…whatever…it won't kill me."

Logan thought about the offer feeling a little strange about it though he wasn't entirely sure why…only that it had more to do with the fact that her healing ability rivaled his own. Ultimately though, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to fight someone and not have to worry about hurting them. Sure he enjoyed sparring with Kat, her agility definitely kept him on his toes and he had to work most of the time but he always held back terrified he was going to seriously injure his fellow feral that he'd come to see as a kid sister.

"Alright," he finally spoke again and bared his teeth, "let's fight about it."

"Just one favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't hold back," she grinned before flying at him and landing a hard right hook to his jaw. "Ouch!" Almost every bone in her hand had snapped upon colliding with his face. She wiggled her fingers as the bones healed and she shook her head at him. "What the hell man! I've punched rocks with more give than your face."

Extending his claws again he held them up for her to see up close again, "That's adamantium and it runs through my entire skeleton. It's not too late to back out now, no hard feelings."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy," she snapped charging at him again this time landing a flying kick to his chest staggering him back a couple of steps.

He came at her, fists flying and she managed to dodge the first blow but the second caught her square in the eye, knocking her backwards. By the time she hit the ground she had already healed from the blow and sprang back to her feet. Attacking him with a few light punches followed by a hard kick to his kidney she thought she had the upper hand until he tackled her, pinning her to the ground. She kicked out hard and managed to dislodge him, rolling over him and pinning him briefly noticing a strong attraction to the man. Not for the last time in their battle he shoved her off of him and sprang to his feet again before charging her. They battled for a while coming at each other more and more aggressively tough neither managed to ain much advantage over the other as neither stayed down for long.

While Logan and Renegade seemed to be locked in an eternal battle Scott was in the mansion and starting to seethe, "They've been at it for hours! When is Wolverine going to get his temper under control? Hell he was the one who taught Kat to control her own feral side!"

"Maybe this is what those two need. I've never seen Logan act like this," Jean replied trying to calm the leader of the X-Men.

"Oh come on, Jean! He acts like this all the time."

"Think about it Scott," she sighed moving to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "They act almost like they hate each other but are practically inseparable. They run together every morning and they go rock climbing together. If I didn't know better I would almost guess they were married."

She giggled and Scott sighed knowing she was right, "Either way, I'm going to tell them to break it up. It's getting late and no one can sleep with that racket." Jean released him and Scott headed outside standing on the steps into the mansion. "Logan! Renegade! That's enough for tonight!"

His words fell on deaf ears as they two continued to pound on one another, by this point both were sweaty and panting but neither would relent. Scott tried calling out to them again but again he was ignored. Getting annoyed he shot a quick optic blast between them and the two combatants spun as one to glare at him.

"Now that I have your attention," Scott snapped, "would you two mind picking this up tomorrow. It's late and there are classes tomorrow."

"Yes, Dad," Logan growled.

"Careful," Renegade warned Wolverine, "if you piss him off he might take away your merit badge."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scott demanded as the two combatants headed towards him to go inside.

"It means you're a boy scout," Renegade told him even as she patted him on the shoulder as she passed him on the stairs and disappeared into the mansion.

"That girl might be trouble," Scott muttered not at all amused.

"You said a mouthful, Summers," Wolverine muttered as he followed the other man into the mansion and up the stairs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: And there's another chapter for you all! Some reviews would be great…but as long as y'all are reading I guess we can't be too choosy. Still…come on people! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: We own nothing but our characters. All else belongs to Marvel! Co-written with Sky Sholtz. Be sure to check out our Armageddon story under her account!_

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Six**

The next morning Kat made sure she was up long before anyone else was, leaving her room and the mansion just after she heard Renegade and Logan leave for their morning work-out ritual. Silently she slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen dressed in jeans, black hooded sweater and riding boots. She grabbed granola bars and a couple bottles of Coke along with some apples and oranges as she waited on toast, stuffing everything that was logical into a bag to take out to the stables with her. With toast and a thermos of coffee in hand she disappeared from the mansion, deciding to take the day to finally get some theory papers marked and catch up on some paperwork. That way she always had an escape if she needed one…there was always something that had to be done around the barn.

Renegade woke up that morning feeling happy and no longer annoyed at being surrounded by so many people all the time. Looking forward to the day she was getting ready for her usual morning routine with Wolverine despite the fact that he was generally a pain in the ass and could throw her further than he trusted her. Still it was easy to see that he protected those he loved with everything he had and was and that was endearing; not to mention that he was pretty easy on the eyes so she didn't mind him tagging along for her workouts though she was surprised he was still going after so long.

As her mind went through the her hopes for the day, like that she was kind of hoping the Cajun was cooking breakfast again and she was looking forward to a chance at a second round against Wolverine, an uneasy feeling washed over her as she realized she was starting to like living at the mansion. Shaking the thought from her head, she headed out to meet Logan for their morning workout and after a quick shower upon returning heading to the kitchen, disappointed when it wasn't Gambit cooking. Wolverine, however, was already seated at the table wearing jeans and white tank top and she tried not to let her jaw hit the ground unable to stop herself from checking out his finely sculpted physique. When Wolverine pushed to his feet not long after she was finished eating, she followed him from the room and caught up to him just outside the mansion. He was planning on catching up to Kat and having a chat about her choice of company the previous night.

"Hey! Wanna fight?"

"Not right now but if you want we can start sparring on the days we don't rock climb," he offered.

"Yay!" Renegade was unable to contain her joy at the prospect. "Are we still on for this afternoon too?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Darlin'."

Kat's plan to remain hidden in the barns lasted through the morning and into the early afternoon. She was leaning back in her chair behind her desk in the office nibbling her way through a granola bar when Logan finally caught up with her. She knew it was him before he even laid a hand on the door to open it and she sighed to herself. The one person she wouldn't be able to avoid by doing menial tasks around the barn.

"What the hell did you think you were doing last night?!" he snapped as he slammed the door closed behind himself and crossed his arms over his chest in front of it, blocking the only exit from the room.

"Trying to have a life?" she suggested not the least intimidated by him.

"So you take off all night with that damn Swamp Rat? I thought you had better taste than that, Kat!"

"We weren't gone all night! Hell we were back by twelve thirty; besides I happen to like the Cajun. It's not like he drug me to some hotel room for the night."

"Maybe not but he did make you miss team training which I got drug into!"

"What team training? I didn't hear anything about it."

"Well, expect a reaming from Scott too when he catches up to you," he turned to leave but stopped as he pulled the door open and glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Just don't fall too hard or too fast for that Cajun; he may not be there to catch you and I'll be the one to pick up the pieces."

On that comment he left, leaving Kat staring after him and wondering just how much truth might be in his words. Yet Gambit had done everything right the night before; he'd been as much of a perfect gentleman as it was capable for him to be. Then again it could just be part of his game…Kat shook her head violently at herself and growled under her breath. If anyone other than Logan had said any of that she wouldn't have thought twice about it but now she really didn't know what to think. Granted she had her empathy to rely on but she wasn't about to go around reading her teammates without permission…or at all if she could help it. It was always hard to keep the emotions of others and her own separated and there were some things she really didn't need to be feeling when it came to her friends. Not to mention trying to focus in on one specific person in a mansion full of people was more than a little difficult.

Rolling her eyes at her own self-doubt she pushed to her feet slowly and headed into the barn aisle and down to the feed room to check on the amount of feed they had on hand in the barn since her mind was not going to focus on anything major for a while until she sorted herself out a bit. Once again she found herself caught in a room with only one escape as she went through the grains that were on hand.

"Kat," Scott's voice made her pause and she sighed recognizing his tone when he was annoyed.

"Yes, Scott, I already know that I missed a training session. Really though, you should give us some kind of advance warning. You just assume I'm going to be around and that I'm not going to have a life, but occasionally I do go out."

Scott lifted an eyebrow at her straight to the point comments and sighed, "I know and it's not fair to you that we do assume that but you usually let us know where you're going and when."

Kat shrugged, "It was a last minute thing."

"That has Logan royally pissed. Just be careful in dealing with Gambit."

"Why is everyone insisting on telling me this? I've been around him as long as the rest of you…I know what he's usually like. Besides…I'm the empath here. I'll just keep a closer gauge on that than I usually would alright?"

Scott nodded, "Right…well…I'll let you know when the next team session will be and don't forget to get in some solo time as well this week."

Kat turned back to her task and rolled her eyes as Scott headed back out and to the mansion. This was turning into a bloody soap opera already and she'd only gone into town with the Cajun once. She couldn't even say that it was really a date though Renegade definitely seemed to think that it had been. She was just considering heading back inside when she caught the sound of footfalls coming towards her position once again and she groaned only to bit it off when the whiff of Gambit filtered into her mind.

"Afternoon, Cher," Gambit greeted from the doorway and Kat glanced over her shoulder from where she was pretending to be busy in time to catch the grin he sent her way.

"Hey, Gambit; I'm a little busy right now. Did you need something?"

Gambit looked a little taken aback by her dismissive tone and shook his head a little as the grin faltered, "I jus' thought we could talk."

Kat cringed a little when she turned away from him again and mentally beat herself over the head at the crestfallen expression she'd brought about in the Cajun, "I can track you down in a while when I'm done out here."

"Sure, Huntress, I be around," he muttered before he disappeared from the doorway and headed back through the barn and finally back outside.

Once outside, Gambit pulled a cigarette from his pocket and once again lit it using one of his playing cards before tossing the card away. What he didn't realize as he took his time walking across the lawn to the mansion was that Renegade, having found herself bored with everyone either in class or busy for the day, was wandering the grounds aimlessly and wasn't far off behind him. Finally spotting someone who didn't appear to be too busy to offer a little company and a few details from the previous night, she snatched a rock from the grass at her feet, took aim and let fly hitting the Cajun with enough force that he'd feel it through the leather of his trench coat.

Gambit glanced up, pulling the cigarette from his lips as he finally noticed Renegade walking towards him and he attempted a grin though it fell flat, "Hey, Cher."

"Who kicked your puppy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"That suggests I have a puppy…which I don't that I know of," he attempted a grin again.

Renegade shook her head, "Aw, Gumbo that half-hearted smile isn't fooling anyone.'

Gambit sighed and shrugged a shoulder as he took a drag from his smoke, "Guess I better practice up before I head back in to deal wit' da masses den."

"Might be a good idea; but why so glum, chum?"

"Guess I jus' not used to Kat being so…dismissive of anyone for any reason."

"What did you do to set her off?"

Gambit shook his head flicking ash from the end of his smoke as he answered, "Nothing, she said she had fun…and den ducked into her room. Den today I try to go talk ta her an' she didn' have time for me."

Renegade shook her head with a sigh, "God she's bad at this."

"Or maybe she jus' not as interested as you thought," Gambit pointed out though the idea of it seemed to depress him more.

"I don't have to be psychic to know I'm right but there are two inside if you want a second opinion."

"Dey don't read people without permission an' I don't think she'd give it, Cher."

"You people have no idea how exhausting it is to give advice that isn't asked for," she sighed in exasperation. "I'll go talk to her."

"Have fun wit' dat," Gambit shot back at her before heading back into the mansion after finishing his cigarette.

Renegade shook her head and turned towards the barn after taking a deep, calming breath. She was going to get the other side of this story; maybe Gambit had just misinterpreted the way she said things. Rolling her eyes, Renegade strode through the barn aisle running into Kat who was just heading out of the office deciding it was time to get something more to eat than just granola bars…and it was Storm's night to cook.

"Hey, Renegade. What are you doing here?"

"Wandering aimlessly but since I ran into you…how was your date?"

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't a date?"

"At least once more," Renegade grinned and Kat rolled her eyes. "Come on…details."

"It was…fine."

"Really? Because fine is what you use to describe dinner with estranged family."

"What do you want me to say?" Kat growled narrowing her eyes.

Renegade sighed, "What did he do?"

"Nothing, he was as much the perfect gentleman as it is possible for Gambit to be. It was fun, he played poker, we ate, we shared chocolate cake, we came home," Kat snapped

"So why did you hide out here all day?"

"I had things to do," Kat snarled before brushing past Renegade and heading out of the barn.

"The tall, dark handsome Cajun should have been at the top of that list!" Renegade called after her but received only a growl in reply before door closed. "She really needs to stop hanging out with Logan all the time."

Shaking her head Renegade followed after the feral deciding that dinner sounded like a very good idea and it should be interesting to watch the irritated feral in a group of people and especially in the same room as Gambit. Not that she got to witness any such event for dinner entertainment as she nearly collided with the caramel haired feral at the doorway to the dining room.

Kat stalked through the doors of the mansion, stomach growling at the scent of Storm's cooking. That, however wasn't enough to keep her in the dining room when she stepped inside only to realize the only seats left at the table were on either side of the very Cajun she was avoiding. Biting off a snarl she spun back out the doorway, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with Renegade before disappearing up the stairs and to her favorite small library not far from her room. Renegade only shrugged; she could deal with the feral later but food needed to come now.

Once dinner was completed, Renegade caught Gambit just as they were leaving the dining room deciding she was dealing with them both at the same time since individually didn't seem to be working, "Come with me." When Gambit opened his mouth to argue not doubt she held up a finger, "Don't argue with me."

Gambit shrugged, he didn't really have anything better to do at the moment and he was curious what she had planned. Without comment he trailed after Renegade up the stairs where she checked Kat's room first. Not finding the feral there, she continued down the hall stopping at the next likely place; the library. Sticking her head inside and ensuring Gambit couldn't be seen from inside, she spotted Kat sitting with her legs curled under her in one of the overstuffed leather armchairs in the room full of bookshelves and a few chairs. Only one door existed to leave the room, a bonus in Renegade's favor since it would be easier to keep the feral inside and she doubted the girl would jump out the window.

Kat was nibbling on a granola bar, not that it was doing much to ease her hunger but it was better than nothing. Besides she could always grab some leftovers later that night when no one else was around. She didn't even glance up when the door opened; very few people ever used the room and she continued to read the leather bound book in her hand. Renegade shook her head, grabbed Gambit by the arm and pulled him into the room before she closed the door and leaned back against it; the sound of the door closing the scent of the two others in the room finally brought Kat's head up.

"Listen up, Kitty Kat. It's time for Couple's Therapy," Renegade announced and barely ducked out of the way of the heavy leather book that Kat threw at her head though the feral remained seated with her legs curled under her body.

"Don't call me that," Kat growled, refusing to even acknowledge the fact that Gambit was there as well, despite being surrounded by his scent.

"So here's what's going to happen…" Renegade started.

"And after locking a feral in a small room you start giving orders?" Kat interrupted narrowing her eyes which she carefully made sure never landed on the Cajun.

"Dis is a bad idea," Gambit muttered.

"Maybe so but there's no turning back now; so here's what's going to happen: you two are going to tell each other how you feel."

"I feel like maiming Renegade," Kat snarled.

"Well that covers me but how about Gambit?"

Gambit shook his head but decided to play the game anyway since Kat only growled and seemed to grow tenser in her position in her chair, nails digging into the leather arms, "Gambit play dis game for now. Gambit like to know what he did to piss you off."

"I'm not pissed off at you," Kat growled finally acknowledging his presence though her demeanour seemed to get more aggressive when she did.

"You could have fooled me, Cher."

"Well since Kat doesn't seem to want to cooperate, Gambit why don't you start. How do you feel about her…well…other than hurt?"

Kat's gaze finally flickered to Gambit and there was more than a touch of fear in her gaze though she quickly looked away and the Cajun missed it; Renegade however did not as Gambit shrugged a shoulder, "I like you…as more than jus' a friend, Cher."

"Only until you get what you want."

Gambit shook his head and closed the distance between where he was standing and her chair, crouching in front of her, his hands on the arms of the chair and she seemed to pull back away from him as much as she could without getting up, "There's more to it den dat. Give me a chance and I'll prove it."

"I don't give chances easily…not anymore," Kat muttered refusing to look at him even though his gaze never left her face.

Renegade groaned and shook her head, "Sorry, Gambit. I was really pulling for you; I know she likes you but apparently she's just too much of a scaredy cat to do anything about it."

Kat shot Renegade a briefly shocked look before outright anger took its place and she snarled. She couldn't argue though and Renegade knew it. She had no idea why the feral was so terrified to do anything about the way she felt but she knew fear and the act of distancing oneself when she saw it. Gambit quirked a brow and glanced over his shoulder at Renegade, though now that she pointed it out he was beginning to notice it to. She was hiding fear with aggression.

Gambit turned his attention back to Kat, "Dat true, Kat?"

Kat turned her gaze to Gambit's, eyes wide but she didn't say anything. The look on her face was more than enough to tell him that Renegade had it all too right but she didn't say it and she uncurled her legs and scooted her back up the back of the chair until she was sitting on top of it, her bare feet on the seat. She knew that by getting into a relationship with anyone meant that eventually they'd learn about her past and there were things that even she couldn't accept about it, never mind that she'd be able to voice and explain.

Renegade tapped a foot and crossed her arms over her chest, still leaning back against the door as Gambit stood but didn't move away from the chair when Renegade finally spoke again, "Come on, Kat. It's not hard, you open your mouth and words come out."

Kat's eyes hardened instantly as she looked over Gambit's shoulder and caught Renegade with a fierce, predatory glare until Gambit leaned forward, hands braced on either side of her hips on the back of the chair and spoke, "What is it dat you're so afraid of? I've watched you face down things that most would consider nightmares without batting an eye."

Kat's gaze flickered back to Gambit's, the glare fading and she shook her head wanting to slide further back away from him but not wanting to fall off the chair as she muttered, "It's complicated and personal."

"Come on, Cher. You trust me ta watch your back in a fight but not ta talk ta me?"

"It's not that…I don't trust myself or my empathic control. My past isn't exactly sunshine and roses, Remy."

"Whose is, Kat? I don't care about your past."

"You should; it's dangerous, Remy and one day it's going to come back and bite me in the ass. I don't want you hurt in the crossfire. Besides…my past made me what I am."

"Maybe it be worth it, no?"

"No because I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

Renegade was getting more and more annoyed at the way the two were dancing around each other and finally snapped in annoyance, "Oh my God! What is wrong with you? You two like each other; you're already in constant danger all the time anyway! Just…be together!"

Kat jerked at Renegade's sudden outburst and swayed on the back of the chair, instinctively reaching out and catching Gambit by the collar of his coat even as he moved and set a steadying hand over the back of her hip fingers brushing against skin where her shirt didn't quite meet the hem of her low rise jeans. The instant she was balanced, Gambit closed the distance between them, not giving her the chance to speak or move away before his lips were pressed against hers and she stiffened in shock momentarily. Sighing internally, he started to pull away only to have her pull him back to her by the hand still fisted in the collar of his coat as his lips left hers.

As soon as his tongue touched her lips all thought fled her mind and she leaned into him a little more, her free hand that had been on the back of the chair moved to slide up his neck and into his shoulder length hair that he'd left loose for the day.

Unbeknownst to the two of them as they both tuned out the world around them, Renegade grinned and before she slipped out the door muttered to herself, "My work here is done."

Kat melted against Gambit as he continued to kiss her. Completely forgetting the precarious position they were in, he brought his free hand that had been balancing him against the back of the chair by her hip to the back of her neck, nudging her head to a slightly different angle just before his weight sent the chair, and the two mutants, crashing backwards to the floor. Gambit attempted to shift his own body enough that he didn't land completely on top of Kat as she landed flat on her back with a grunt.

"Ouch," she muttered a little breathless from both the kiss and the fall.

Gambit chuckled and lifted his upper body up on one elbow as he looked down at her, "Well, dat's one way to end a kiss."

Kat rolled her eyes, "A painful one too. Remind me why I was avoiding that though?"

Gambit only continued to grin with a shrug, "You tell me, Cher. One good thing came from this fall though." Kat gave him a confused look and he continued in a teasing tone. "At least I got you on your back."

Gambit chuckled and Kat rolled her eyes before shoving him to the side and rolling away from him with her own grin watching as he got to his feet and offered a hand to pull her to hers before she spoke again, "Remind to kill Renegade…and then thank her."

_A/N: Alrighty! There it is. Another chapter for your enjoyment! Until next time…stay frosty!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Seven**

The following morning after she was finished in the barn, Kat was settled in at the table devouring the breakfast Jean had cooked. As usual she was absorbed in her meal and didn't immediately realize that others had joined her until she glanced up at the general morning conversations. Renegade sat across from her shooting her a smug grin before attacking her own plate of stuffed French toast. Gambit had settled in on her right while Wolverine ended up next to Renegade shooting dark looks at the Cajun anytime he caught the silly, happy grin Kat shot him.

"So what are we up to today, Cher?" Gambit questioned when Kat had slowed down in her eating.

Kat shrugged sipping her orange juice as she sat back in her chair, her plate empty, "I need to get in some training and I have a class to teach."

"Sounds like an exciting day," he chuckled.

Kat shrugged, "If I get bored I'll go for a ride."

"You'll be confined to the indoor arena though," the professor pointed out taking the chair next to Kat. "Since you came in for breakfast it's really started to snow."

Kat sighed, "Damn. Alright maybe watching movies or something unless Storm can end the blizzard."

"You better than to even ask," Storm pointed out good naturedly settling in next to the professor and Kat grinned.

"Always gotta check. Guess I should head out for my class then."

She didn't miss that Wolverine followed her from the room. She stopped at the main door to grab a jacket and turned to face the other feral as she slipped on the garment.

"Logan, I'm serious. I have a class in twenty minutes."

"I know. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into with the Cajun."

"As much as anyone can ever know."

"And you're sure there isn't outside influence with him?"

"You mean other than Renegade?"

"I mean…" he sighed really not wanting to be the one to voice this particular concern to her, "you're sure there's empathic influence?"

"Are you suggesting," she growled narrowing her eyes and suddenly thankful that the foyer was as of yet empty except for them, "that I'm causing his attraction to me?"

"Not consciously but you've always had a thing for him and when he first got here your control wasn't what it is now."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she snapped before storming outside and to her class.

Wolverine sighed again and scrubbed a hand over his face. He knew that wasn't going to go well but he hadn't thought she'd take it as hard as she did. Slowly he turned back and headed for the Danger Room to work out his feeling of guilt at making her doubt herself.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renegade was wandering around the empty halls of the mansion after breakfast and the classes had started for the day. This time of the day she seldom knew what to do with herself. Today however was a little different for her and she was just getting up the courage to follow through with her plan. Today she had decided that it might not be so bad to have some answers about what she was or at least have a better idea as to what had been done to her. There was something about Beast that had brought her to this point; a kindness in his eyes and a gentle nature that put her at ease. So she had decided that if he still wanted to have a look into her physiology, she would let him. Ten years of wondering seemed like long enough as she walked down to his lab finding him inside; as usual buried in work.

Beast was settled in at his lab with old and new blood samples spread before him as he entered information into the computer in front of him. He was waiting on the latest run of tests on the samples but was going through some old data he'd needed to refresh his memory on. Each sample around him at the moment was labeled with Kat's name. He still couldn't fathom half of what had been done to her before she'd been found by the professor and based on what he'd seen when she had joined them at the age of sixteen, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Still she deserved answers and there was more than a good chance they were doing the same things, if not worse, to other mutants as well. He was not so absorbed, however, that he missed the entrance of Renegade even before she spoke and he gathered the samples, carefully obscuring the labels.

"Hi, Hank," Renegade greeted him.

"Oh, hello, Renegade; how are you today?" he smiled warmly turning towards him.

"I'm doing good; how about you, are you busy? I can come back later," she hadn't missed all the samples that he'd gathered though she made no effort to read the labels considering what her own condition was going to be to letting him look into her and she was suddenly half tempted to not go through with her plan.

"I am well and your timing is excellent. I'm mostly just reviewing old data and waiting on the computer to finish up a few tests."

"So…uh…you remember the first time we met?"

"Hard to forget; you really know how to make an entrance," he replied with a light chuckle.

Renegade smiled and relaxed a little, "Well…you had expressed an interest in…you know…seeing how I run, checking the engine and all that."

"I recall."

"Well, I have some questions on that."

"I have one of my own first; are you sure you're ready to discuss this? You seem uncomfortable with the subject."

Renegade let out a small sigh, "What gave me away?"

"This is the longest I have ever seen you take to get to a point. You are usually so direct."

"I'm not really comfortable; I have some serious reservations but I'm also tired of not knowing. This place and you people are turning my world upside down. Everything isn't as black and white as it used to be. I feel a little like everything is spinning out of my control but that I can trust you. I admit I feel a little disarmed around you. So bottom line is if you promise doctor/patient confidentiality I'll let you…you know…" she couldn't bring herself to utter any of the words she associated with what she was allowing; lab rat, guinea pig, experiment.

"If you're really sure about this then I'm happy to agree to your terms."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then I can start right away if you like."

"Why not? Can't say I have much to do until Logan and I beat on each other later so…just tell me what you need from me."

Over the next couple of hours, Beast took blood and ran a variety of tests including EKGs and MRIs before finally sending Renegade on her way promising she would know more when he did. Finding it was near lunch anyway, she grabbed a quick bite to eat once she was back on the main floor and once she'd ate dug a bottle of Scotch out of her room before heading to the roof deciding she didn't need any more lectures and not wanting to be too bad of an influence on the students.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was just after lunch when Kat found some time to herself after having spent the morning riding her own horses and teaching her class. After a quick meal she ducked into her room just long enough to change into her plain black body armour with silver accents before heading down to the Danger Room for an hour of training.

Leaving her hair down, she set up her favorite program and vented her frustration at Wolverine's words that morning even as she contemplated the truth in them. After an hour the program shut down automatically and she had a quick shower trying to force the comments from her mind as she snagged a sketch pad and drawing instruments before heading to one of the large rec rooms on the main floor, dressed once again in low rise jeans and long sleeved grey shirt.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gambit had ended up being talked into teaching a French class a few years earlier, though he still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to do so. Still he made it as much fun as he could and factored in as much history and information as he could manage on his beloved New Orleans; even if he was banished from the Crescent City he still loved and deeply missed it. He caught sight of Kat heading down to the sub levels dressed for combat as he left his classroom and he sighed heading for the roof for a cigarette and deciding he'd catch up with the elusive feral after her training. Stepping out at his destination he paused, flipping the collar of his coat up against the snow, catching sight of Renegade there as well. Moving up beside her he pulled a cigarette from his pocket holding it between his lips as he searched his coat for an actual lighter realizing just how many cards he went through lighting his smokes and he barely noticed that Renegade was drinking from a bottle of Scotch.

"Not annoying Wolverine dis afternoon, Cher?" he questioned around the cigarette still in his lips as he finally gave up finding a lighter and, as he usually did, lit the tobacco with a charged playing card.

"Who me?" she asked with an innocent smile before offering him the Scotch.

"Don't act all innocent, Cher; it's a little creepy," he shook his head at the offer of the drink. "I'm a bourbon man myself."

Renegade shrugged, "Yeah, I wouldn't have bought that either."

Gambit chuckled at that, his gaze fixed on the horizon, "I don't think dere's anyone who would."

"So…what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Boredom…and da stairs."

Renegade shook her head muttering under her breath, "Smart ass."

Gambit just grinned, "Dat's me."

"Has she stopped being a scaredy cat yet?" Renegade questioned referring to Kat.

"Seems dat way but she been busy today; I was gonna catch up to her when she finished in da Danger Room."

"Alright…has Wolverine attacked you yet?"

"Naw, haven't seen him since breakfast."

For the next hour the two talked lightly until Gambit excused himself and headed back inside figuring he could track Kat down…besides he was getting cold. He tossed his coat in his room before going on his search. Her usual haunts inside the mansion were empty and he only hoped she hadn't gone back out to the stables for some reason.

Finally he managed to find her as he opened the closed door on one of the larger rec rooms on the main floor. It wasn't very often the feral was relaxing somewhere frequented by students so he was a little shocked to find her there.

Kat was settled back in the corner of one of the leather couches, her back to the doors. The majority of her focus was on the sketch she was working on, the book propped on the arm of the couch. The pencil paused briefly when the door opened but resumed when Gambit's scent reached her nose and she recognized his footfalls as he approached the couch. Still her attention didn't shift from her page, at least until he tossed his lanky form beside her and dropped his head and shoulders into her lap.

Kat growled as her pencil skidded across the page, "Damn it! Remy!"

Gambit grinned even as he closed his eyes, "What? It's fixable, Cher."

Kat growled snatching an eraser from the table next to her, "But I shouldn't have to fix it."

Gambit chuckled and opened one eye, snatching her wrists in one hand when she shifted to fix the sketch, "Come on, Cher. Don' worry 'bout dat right now. Play wit' Gambit instead."

When Kat glanced down at him he gave her his most charming grin and she found her mouth dry, skin tingling where his fingers were curled around her wrists.

"What am I going to do with you Remy LeBeau?" she muttered when she could get her tongue to work again.

Gambit merely held her eyes with his and continued to smile, "Anything you want but if you need suggestions I have a list. Unfortunately it's in my other pants."

Kat only shook her head, laughing a little and returned the grin, pushing Wolverine's earlier words from her mind yet again, "Alright; alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Lots of thing but let's start wit' a game of pool."

"Fair enough but you have to let me up and give me back my hands."

Gambit chuckled and rolled to his feet after releasing his grip on her wrists. He headed for the room's pool table while Kat moved her supplies to the table and finally followed him over, pulling a cue from the wall while Gambit racked the game. She had no doubt that he had a plan but at the moment she had no idea what it might be.

They were halfway through the game before she realized that maybe she'd been wrong and he didn't' have some master plan. They laughed and talked as they played until Kat found herself faced with a difficult shot. She was pretty sure she could make it but took her time finding the right angle to manage it. With her attention fully on lining up her shot, she missed Gambit moving to stand behind her as she leaned over the able, his own cue leaning against the wall. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when he shifted in against her chuckling deep in his throat next to her ear at her reaction as he slid his hands down her arms to aid her in lining up her shot.

Kat suddenly found she was unable to concentrate on anything aside from the feel of his body against hers and his hands on hers. Somehow the shot still worked though it had less to with Kat's ability and more to do with luck. Her body seemed to follow Gambit's as he straightened with no thought on her part but he didn't move away. One hand took the cue from her grasp while the other gripped her hip and turned her to face him. The cue was dropped on the table behind her and his now free hand moved to brush her hair from her eyes before he closed the slight distance between them until they were standing flush against one another and Kat's hips were pressed against the edge of the pool table.

Finally Kat seemed to recover slightly and in one quick move wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, fingers burying into his hair as he kissed her. As the kiss deepened and intensified Gambit's fingers slid under the edge of her shirt brushing skin that suddenly quivered and tingled in reaction; a slight gasp of surprise escaped her lips against the kiss her fingers threading through his hair and fingertips teasing the back of his neck.

Emboldened slightly by her response Gambit pressed her back harder against the pool table, knocking balls and the cue out from under her back with one hand as she folded back onto the felt half laying on the table. Needing air he shifted his head away from hers slightly, shivering a little when she caught his bottom lip in between her teeth in protest until he turned his attention to the side of her neck, nibbling gently as they both drew much needed oxygen into their lungs.

Finally a fraction of her control slipped and she hooked on leg around his hips turning her head slightly to expose more of her neck to his lips which he took immediate advantage of. A second later he slid his hand higher up under her shirt which she retaliated by tugging his head away from her neck only to capture his lips with her own again. They were both so involved in one another neither hear the door open or the startled yelp from Rogue. What finally snapped the two apart was the sound of something breaking and the stuttered apology of the Southern woman as she back pedalled out of the room.

"Rogue, just because it is called a rec room does not mean you wreck it," Storm's voice filtered into the room from the hall as Kat turned a vibrant shade of red, dropping her leg from around Gambit's waist though he made no move to let her up, his weight continuing to pin her to the pool table.

"Sorry! I'll clean it up…later!" Rogue sputtered.

Gambit chuckled next to Kat's ear again as he lowered his head to her neck feeling the slight shudder the sound elicited from the woman beneath him and he grinned to himself as he moved to resume their activities. Kat, however, was very aware of the sounds of students in the hall now and squirmed away from his lips even though it felt too good for her peace of mind.

"Remy…we need to…stop," she murmured softly.

"Can't we jus' pick dis up again…somewhere a little more private, no?"

Kat swallowed hard and gently pushed him off her with the heel of her hand in the middle of his chest, "Sorry, no. Come on, we need to straighten this place up."

Again Wolverine's comment filtered into her head as Gambit reluctantly got off of her. Together they cleaned up the broken lamp and Kat gathered her sketching supplies. Gambit walked her upstairs to her room but before he let her duck away into her room away from him like she had after their night out, he pulled her against him for one last hard, hot kiss not caring who saw it…even if it was Wolverine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Eight**

It was only a couple of hours before the students' lights out when Kat wandered into the Professor's study not entirely sure how she was going to make her case for letting her take off for an undetermined amount of time to get some space for herself and maybe visit her family; at the very least go lay on a beach in California. Not only that but she needed some time away from Gambit to clear her mind and figure out just what the hell was going on and to think on Wolverine's thought that she was pushing her own emotional state about the whole thing onto Gambit and it wasn't real. She didn't think that was the case but…she shook her head as she knocked on the door leaning a shoulder against the wall.

"Come on in, Katherine," the Professor answered almost instantly at the first knock.

Kat slipped through the door quietly and closed it, leaning back against it, "Sorry about the late visit, Professor."

Xavier merely smiled and leaned back in his chair watching her as she still hadn't moved from where she was leaning against the door. He knew there was something bothering her but was letting her find her own way of telling him. It wasn't like Kat to come to him with any of her problems, even back when she'd been a teenager with more problems than he had names for she'd kept it to herself never wanting to display weakness to start with and later she just didn't want to bother anyone with her issues.

"It's no problem. I was just grading some papers," he assured her.

Kat nodded slightly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The control she had to exhibit over her empathic abilities usually translated to her having exceptional control over her own emotional state but she knew that wasn't going to last once she laid things out for the Professor. Still she had to talk to him; she needed to get away for a couple of weeks and think. Finally she moved away from the door and dropped into a chair with a world weary sigh seeming to collapse in on herself.

"I need to take some personal time…well away from the mansion," she finally muttered.

Xavier laced his fingers together and leaned his forearms on his desk as he watched her, "Alright but you know I need a reason."

Kat nodded slightly, "I need to…distance myself from Gambit for a while just too…test something."

"Katherine…" he needed more than that and she knew it.

"I'm terrified that I'm influencing him, Professor," she muttered her gaze glued to her own hands that were clenched into fists on her legs. "I need to know for sure that…"

Xavier shook his head, he'd suspected as much, "Kat you know if I thought that were the case I would tell you so that we could find and remedy the situation."

"I know that but…damn it! If it had been anyone other than Logan that had said something!" she growled though the professor knew it was directed inward and not at him.

"If you feel this is the only way to gain the peace of mind you need, take the time but be careful. Are you going to tell anyone else you're leaving?"

Kat shook her head, "They'd want to come with me or talk me out of it or something and I can't have either one."

Xavier nodded, "Alright, I'll do what I can to give you some kind of a head start but I will be checking in on you telepathically."

"Thank you," Kat muttered pushing to her feet and starting for the door only to be stopped when Xavier followed her.

She was still getting used to the idea that he could walk again, though he was still working on getting full strength back in his legs and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Just remember where family is, Kat. We're always going to be here when you need us…even when you don't realize you need us."

On impulse Kat wrapped the professor in a brief hug, shocking and surprising the man but before he could say or do anything in return she was gone. He sighed knowing just how badly she was struggling and only hoped that she'd be able to figure things out quickly enough. The mansion was about to be filled with very irate mutants and he cringed to think of the way both Wolverine and Gambit were going to handle things when they realized she'd left without a word; and that he'd allowed it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kat waited until the rest of the mansion was asleep before she gathered her two duffel bags that she'd packed before even going to talk to Xavier and slipped out of her room and down the stairs. One duffel contained winter clothes for the majority of her trip west while the other had things that she'd want when she got out to the west coast. Pulling on boots she grabbed her coat and slipped silently into the parking garage. That was one advantage to being feral, she could move in complete silence when she wanted to making it possible to escape the mansion without drawing the attention of even Wolverine. She surveyed her vehicle choices but after the blizzard that had raged all day, she opted for taking Wolverine's Jeep. She knew it was in good condition and had good winter tires as well as being four wheel drive so it made the most sense; other than the fact that Wolverine was going to be pissed when he realized she'd disappeared with his vehicle.

Shrugging it off, she dug the keys out of the box, slid behind the wheel and drove off into the night. She knew she needed to put as much distance between her and the school as she could manage before the others realized she'd left knowing that Wolverine would be on her tail instantly. She shook it off however as she drove through the darkness and into the morning, not stopping other than for some gas and coffee until late the next afternoon. Finally she pulled into a hotel and got a room needing to get some much needed sleep. The following morning found her back on the road again continuing west down the interstate finding that it was a lot harder to leave the mansion and the X-Men behind her even for just a week than she'd ever thought it would be.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

It wasn't until the afternoon of the first day of Kat being gone that anyone really noticed that she wasn't around. Her class had their usual schedule for morning chores so they didn't think twice when Xavier informed them that Kat had cancelled their classes for the next week or so but they were expected to continue with the chores. The rest of the adults didn't think anything was too strange when they didn't see her either since it wasn't unusual for her to spend the entire day in the stables.

By mid-afternoon however when Gambit couldn't find hide or hair of the feral he was beginning to suspect something was wrong. Finally he headed to Xavier to see if he had any answers for him. He was called into the study as soon as he knocked and he stepped inside to see Xavier hold a hand up for him to not speak yet.

"Yes, I am aware that Kat is not around the mansion. She left late last night for some personal time. Before you ask it does have something to do with you but not entirely. We all seem to forget that Kat struggles with her abilities more than we see and she is absolutely terrified that what you feel for her is not real but merely a subconscious empathic push on her part. No matter the reassurances from me or anyone else, she needed to make sure that it was not the case and putting distance between the two of you was the only way she could think to do so."

"I don' understand. Why didn' she jus' say somethin' to me?"

"Because she doesn't show weakness of any form. It's extremely complicated and it's not my place to elaborate and tell you any more about her past than she is willing to share herself. Just know that she didn't make the decision lightly and it in no way changes the way she feels about you in any way. She just needed to prove this to herself."

Gambit finally nodded and disappeared back into the mansion though Xavier knew he was beyond upset at the idea that she'd run away rather than talk to him. He sighed and only hoped that in time Kat would be able to talk to someone other than him about what she had endured so early in her life. Which reminded him, he needed to see if Beast had made any progress.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't long after Gambit left Xavier's office before Wolverine was beginning to realize the same thing; Kat was nowhere around the mansion or the grounds. Deciding he'd head into town to see if he could find her, he went to get his Jeep after the snowfall only to realize that it was gone as well. He growled under his breath before starting into mansion again. He paused when he spotted Gambit starting up the stairs and he snarled.

"Gumbo! Where the hell is she?!"

Gambit turned around with a glare at the feral not in the mood now to deal with Wolverine, "How da hell should I know?! I didn' know she was gone until ten minutes ago!"

"Well what did you do?" claws slid through flesh as he closed on Gambit and the Cajun pulled a card from his pocket letting it glow as he charged it.

Gambit glared, "I didn' do nothin'! Kat da one who decided it was easier ta run den ta talk!"

Wolverine growled and tensed to leap at the Cajun when the Professor's voice rang through the foyer and stopped them both cold, "That's enough out of both of you! Wolverine in my office! Gambit she doesn't talk to _anybody_ about her past!"

Gambit withdrew his charge and tossed the card away before disappearing up the stairs with a string of curses. Wolverine growled but headed into the office just ahead of Xavier and rounded on the older man as soon as the door was closed.

"Sit down, Logan," Xavier snapped and Wolverine jerked at the real heat in the tone as he did as instructed. "Yes, I am aware that Kat is not around the mansion. She left late last night for some personal time. We all seem to forget that Kat struggles with her abilities more than we see and she is absolutely terrified that what you said about her using an empathic push on Gambit might be true. No matter the reassurances from me she felt the only way to be sure was to put as much distance between her and him as she could."

"I was just worried…" Wolverine started but trailed off at the glare Xavier gave him.

"I understand you're worried that Gambit is going to hurt her. It is, however, her mistake to make and not yours. It was not your place to put _that_ kind of doubt in her mind about her own control. You of all people know the struggles she's faced and continues to face. The fact that you didn't seem to trust her control shook her to her very core, Logan! If there was an issue of that sort do you not think that I would have said something?! Empathy and telepathy may be different but I can tell when she is using her abilities even when she doesn't!"

"I have to fix this…where is she?" Wolverine questioned all anger draining from his form at least for the moment.

"You also need to apologize to Gambit for that outburst at some point. She was heading for California but she has nearly a day's head start as I promised her I would give her as much as I could."

"Right…California," Wolverine muttered pushing to his feet ready to head off and get his fellow feral back.

"Logan…don't go alone this time. She's not going to just follow you home like she has before," Xavier pointed out.

"Right, I'll take someone," Wolverine muttered before disappearing out of the door.

Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples before shaking his head, "Some days I wonder how I've lived this long."

Wolverine paced out of the office and started for the garage vowing to drag the first person he came across that he could stand for a three day drive to California. That person just happened to be Renegade and although he didn't trust her very far as of yet, he could at least tolerate her company and all else failed at least he could really work out some frustration in sparring her.

"We're going to California. Let's go," he growled at her, grabbing her elbow and spinning her around to follow him before releasing her arm though he never broke stride.

"Okay…" she muttered falling in step behind him.

Wolverine didn't even bother letting her head to her own car as he grabbed the keys to Scott's red Mustang getting behind the wheel. He barely gave Renegade time to get in the passenger seat and close the door before he tore out of the garage and onto the road, heading west when they reached the interstate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Nine**

Renegade sat in the passenger seat of Scott's mustang beside Logan who was racing down the highway. She was unsure of exactly what was going on; Logan had hijacked her from the mansion with no time to prepare, telling her nothing other than that they were going to California. His current demeanour suggested there was no room for argument; he seemed rather tense, even for Logan. So Renegade went along without protest, glad that she never went anywhere without her purse, mostly because some of its contents were bound to raise questions she didn't want to answer.

They had been driving for about an hour when Logan's breakneck speed had caught some unwanted attention from the local fuzz. Sirens sounded behind them as flashing red and blue lights appeared.

"I think he wants you to pull over," Renegade remarked wryly

"I don't have time for this," Logan growled through bared teeth.

"Just pull over; I will deal with this…quickly." Renegade said with a sigh, knowing that what she was about to do was not going to help with Logan's trust issues.

"Fine," Logan said half shouting as he slowed the mustang, and finally came to a stop.

Renegade grabbed her purse and exited out the passenger door approaching the police car behind them. The officer inside rolled his window down a wary look on his face.

"Miss I am going to have to ask you to return to your vehicle," He stated in a no nonsense tone.

"There is something you need to see first," Renegade replied without emotion.

"Slowly," the officer warned, drawing his weapon and aimed it at her.

"You won't need that," she responded dismissively and slowly pulled out a Homeland Security badge and passed it to the uneasy officer.

"You're a little young for Homeland Security aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I get that a lot," she shrugged and continued "But I don't have time for your third degree. It is very important that my partner and I get where we need to be as soon as possible. It is a matter of national security."

"That's a civilian vehicle," he stated cautiously.

"Yes it is; this mission was unexpected, and our usual ride is…getting some upgrades. I apologize for the confusion," she answered directly

"All right," the officer said seeming satisfied and handed Renegade back her badge. "Do you need a police escort."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary, we need to stay covert."

"I will flag your plate so this doesn't happen again."

"Thank you officer, you are a true credit to the uniform." Renegade said before heading back to the Mustang, sliding into the passenger seat as the cop car disappeared down the highway.

Logan took off like a shot down the road, glancing over at Renegade with suspicion burning in his eyes, "How did you do that?" he demanded

"First of all you're welcome and second of all I have my ways." she responded elusively

"Renegade, I'm in no mood," he said menacingly.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she remarked sarcastically as Logan remained silent but shot her an icy glare. "Fine. If you must know, I told him we're Homeland Security," she said flatly.

"He bought that?"

"He did when I showed him my badge."

"Wait, _are_ you Homeland Security?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you have a badge?"

"Does it matter? I do, and it helped you; which you still haven't thanked me for."

"Oh, it matters," Logan said, ignoring her last comment.

"Everyone has a past Logan, and I have yet to hear a single X-man talk about theirs. So why is it that not knowing mine pisses you off so much?"

"I'm looking for answers, not a lecture bub."

"Well I think you owe me a few answers as well, so how about a Quid Pro Quo?"

"I don't owe you anything."

Renegade shrugged, "Then I guess you don't want to know that badly."

Logan growled angrily, his face went red and Renegade could swear steam was about to start shooting out of his ears. She started to wonder if maybe she had pushed him too far considering he was already agitated about something.

"Fine! You win. Quid Pro Quo it is" He finally spat out. "You First."

Logan smelled a hint of fear as Renegade drew a deep breath and began to explain, "Before I joined the X-men I was a G-man."

"What the hell is a G-man"

"I worked for the Government, for a rather unknown section, so secret I don't even know its name. At times I have helped out other agencies, so I have clearance and ID badges for everything you have ever heard of, NSA, CIA, Shield, you name it, I got it. Your turn; what's in Cali Cali?"

"Kat."

"Why is Kat in California?"

"Because of a stupid notion I put in her head. If you were that high up in the government, why would they send you to help us?"

"All I got told is that the growing tension between humans and mutants was cause for concern, and they wanted me to do what I could to try and prevent the war. They also mentioned that the X-men were the front runners of that endeavour, and I may want to look them up. Going it alone was still an option. Now what idea did you put in Kat's head?"

"Not so fast; there has to be more than you're telling me."

"Probably is, but I don't know for sure, my best guess is it probably has something to do with the fact that I'm insubordinate. Of course it could actually be because war is a game no one can win."

"War isn't a game."

"Of course it's a game; you just don't see it that way because you are a game piece, so am I, but somewhere there are some fat cats pulling all the strings. They play games with people's lives and never see a day in battle; but we are getting off topic. What notion did you put in Kat's head?"

Logan once again ignored the question, "If you were really so insubordinate how did you make it so high up in the secret sections of the government."

"It was never my choice to be an agent, but that is a long and complicated story, and there is nothing I want to know bad enough to open that can of worms…especially to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked through bared teeth.

"It means that I am not about to give the one person, who seems to be the least fond of me, the keys to my destruction."

"I thought you were indestructible."

"My body is indestructible, but there are fates worse than death."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh Logan somehow I feel you, better than any, understand exactly what I mean. A person doesn't become the way you are with a life that's all sunshine and roses."

"What do you mean the way I am?" Logan growled not the least bit amused.

"You're very distrustful and more than a little overprotective over the ones you love. That suggests to me that you have been burnt far more than once; I actually like that about you. See it's admirable that you want to protect those you are close too and it lets me know exactly where I stand it's very…honest. Now will you please stop dodging the subject and tell me what stupid notion you put in Kat's head that made her feel like she had to run literally all the way across the country?"

Logan looked very annoyed but finally relented, "That Gumbo's feelings for her might just be an accidental projections of her feelings reflected back by her empathy."

"Oh my god…you didn't…Of course you did! Are you insane? You do realize just how afraid of being vulnerable she is to begin with! It took so much meddling to get them this far. Are you in love with her?"

"Of course not! She's like a sister to me."

"Then why don't you want her to be happy?"

"I do, I just want her to be happy forever. Gumbo ain't the forever kind of guy."

"For the right girl everyone is the forever kind of guy, everyone settles down sometime Logan."

"You don't know the Cajun like I do."

"I don't think the Cajun is the real issue here. The real issue here is that you can't see Kat the way I see Kat."

"How do you see Kat?"

"As a woman, with needs a big brother can't satisfy."

"I'm warning you Renegade."

"Oh no! I'm so scared, you're just pissed off that I'm right," She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just can't believe I have you to thank for this mess."

"Trust me it would have happened eventually anyway; just this way I will still have some hair left by the end."

"What gives you the damn right?"

"Maybe I don't have the right. Okay I probably don't. Maybe it will turn out colossally bad, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions, so I did it anyway. Really it wasn't my place, but it's too late now, I wanted to do it and I did it, I'm not going to apologize either."

"Will you at least tell me tell me why you did it?"

"Maybe I think that life threw them together for a reason; maybe I think they belong together for a little while or a long while. They need to see where things go, to either to find out they're better off as friends, or maybe to share their lives together. Maybe I did it because this life is full of painful experiences especially when most of the world thinks you're a freak, and you have power. So I believe any good experience you can squeeze in there is the bit that makes life worth living, no matter how fleeting the moment. There will always be more pain, but joy is much harder to come by. Or maybe I really was about going to pull all my hair out if I had to watch them dance around the giant elephant in the room any longer," she shrugged then added, "Who can remember?"

"What would you know about joy?"

"About as much as you know about fun," Renegade snapped back. "If you must know not much anymore, but it's not too late for them. Jury's still out on you and me. Hey, one regenerator to another, do you remember the last time you were happy?"

"I have flashes."

"Well that's encouraging. I hear you a lot at night…the nightmares. My ability is changing and I'm starting to see things that hurt differently. I'm not sure quite how to describe it but I can tell something was done to you, and because I can see it I think that means I can fix it…if you want me to I have no guarantees or anything but I can try."

"I don't know," Logan said cautiously

"Ok seriously, what is your deal with me? I get that I'm no saint, but seriously I am not up to anything sinister."

"I know you ain't one of us. You have power I'll give you that, but you don't smell like a mutant to me. Aside from that to the rest of us, this is our life, and we believe in what we do. This is just some mission for you."

"Fair enough, but for whatever its worth if I didn't believe in what you do I wouldn't have taken the mission."

"You say that like you had a choice."

"We always have a choice, Logan, all decisions have consequences, so I always pick the ones I can live with, since I am going to doing it for a long time."

"What are you anyway?"

"Part concoction, part something else, I don't know what."

"Concoction?"

"I really can't get into that, I have already said more than I should. You may not like that answer but you may as well get over it. Like me or hate me, I'm not going anywhere, I'm in it to win it. Don't worry we are going to find Kat."

"I hope your right."

Renegade leaned back a little in her seat and closed her eyes trying to push away the pesky feelings that she was starting to develop. She felt concern for Remy and Kat, who were probably both feeling bad right now. Even a little for Logan who was obviously feeling guilty, but feelings were dangerous, especially the ones she felt for Logan. Sure he was an asshole, but he was an asshole with a heart of gold and she didn't know anyone that would go the lengths that he would for those he loved. Despite the fact that she stood a good six inches above him, she still found him quite attractive, his rippling muscles, that mess of blue black hair, piercing blue eyes, chiselled features; he truly was gorgeous. These feelings were dangerous though; she struggled to keep at least a moderate distance from every one of her team mates. If she wasn't close to anyone then no one could be used against her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt in the crossfire. Worse yet she hadn't told anyone at the agency that she had developed the ability to heal, and if they found out they would surely want to drag her back to base to spend all of eternity healing the rich and influential. That could not be allowed to happen; she knew one day she would have to leave the X-Men so that they didn't get caught in the crossfire when the inevitable came to pass so she couldn't let them in, not too close, they were safer at a distance. She pushed these thoughts from her mind and fell asleep. She woke up about 6 hours later. She stretched in her seat and looked over at Logan, he looked exhausted.

"You look like you could use some sleep."

"Sure," Logan agreed too tired to argue he pulled the car over.

They switched seat, and Renegade started speeding down the road, missing her Ferrari a little. Logan fell asleep in minutes. About an hour down the road, his nightmares kicked in. He started thrashing in his sleep before he started making noises, growls, and what sounded like cries of pain. The next thing Renegade knew she had 3 claws sunk deep into her side. She let out a whimper and struggled to keep herself from veering into the ditch. His claws retracted and Renegade let out a sigh of relief, and his body calmed down at least for the moment. A few hours up the road Renegade pulled into a gas station, lucky the hour was still late since there was less chance of anyone noticing or caring about her blood soaked half shredded shirt. She covered the damaged bits as best she could with her purse and fuelled up Scott's mustang. She headed inside to pay grabbed a few drinks and snacks for the road and grabbed herself a hoody from a clothing rack near the till and paid then she slipped off to the bathroom and changed into the hoody disposing of her shirt in the trashcan. When she returned to the car she couldn't help but notice that she had not been the only one to receive an injury from Logan's nightmare. Scott's mustang was in need of some serious detailing; it had a few scratches and a small pool of Renegade's blood stained the seat.

_Scott's gonna love that_ Renegade mused to herself as she took off down the highway.

It was just approaching noon when Kat pulled in to eat again. She'd slept later than she'd really planned on and knew she'd have to push the speed limit to stay ahead of the others. Now she found herself in a small Wyoming town. There was a decent crowd t her chosen small café and she tried to ignore the conversations around her for the most part; at least until she heard one word that made her blood run cold; Chimera. Tuning into the conversation she drank the rest of her coffee slowly taking the time to pick up some information.

"You'd think that Chimera facility was military or something," one man that Kat pegged to be in his mid-fifties was saying.

"Maybe it is," his companion who appeared around the same age replied. "Probably turning those kids into some kind of soldiers or something; maybe looking into psychic soldiers like those old conspiracies were always on about. Of course those kids are already pretty messed up."

"I guess that would explain their security details carrying automatic weapons…I'd love to see what's inside that fence though. I just don't get why they have a facility like that in some remote part of a mountain pass so far north of town."

Kat stopped listening then as she tossed enough cash on the table to cover her meal before she stalked from the small restaurant, no one even bothering to glance up as she left. There was a chance that this _wasn't_ the Chimera she remembered, but she needed to know for sure. She knew she should contact Xavier but until she knew for sure she was going to hold off and do a little recon on her own. It wasn't like she was planning a full on assault of the place or anything.

Taking a detour from her plan of laying on a beach, Kat tore off in Logan's Jeep heading north on a small mountain road. An hour and a half later she left the vehicle in a roadside turnout, donned a heavy coat and gloves and headed through the dense trees on foot relying on scent to find the facility as she climbed steadily higher.

The only people that had ever been able to get the drop on her had all been feral. She barely caught a noise to her right and glanced in that direction before she found herself face down in the snow and pinned beneath two assailants who, by their scent, were a part of the Chimera facility. They smelled of the addictive serum the company used to manipulate the X-gene in mutants while at the same time controlling the mutants; the withdrawals were damn near impossible to get through though they wouldn't kill; they just made you wish for death. No amount of struggling dislodged the two however and her blood froze in her veins when a voice from her past spoke.

"Curiosity really did kill the cat; or in this case brought if back for more," Dr. Wayfield chuckled from above her.

Kat snarled and redoubled her efforts but only laughter met her struggles. Seconds later the sharp prick of a needle in her neck told her she was done. With her last conscious thought and every ounce of effort she had left as the drugs took effect, she mentally screamed for Xavier before the darkness closed in on her. She threw every ounce of energy she still possessed into that last telepathic cry for help sending her limp to the ground.

* * *

Xavier was half way through his physics class when he suddenly fell silent in mid-lecture. The sheer force of Kat's telepathic cry was backed by an indescribable fear and he shuddered before managing to block it enough to establish an actual connection with her; by then the Chimera serum had her in its hold. He cringed as he carefully pulled away from her mind feeling the residual telepathic effects of the drug himself and he could only imagine what she was going to deal with this time when she had to cleanse her system of the drug.

"Professor?!" Jubilee's terrified voice pulled him back to the present and he realized he'd never heard them he'd been so caught in the feral's mind and fear.

"Classes are cancelled until further notice," he informed them as he pushed to his feet. "Jubilee I need you to tell Scott, Jean, Storm and Gambit to meet me in the war room in ten minutes. Also let them know classes are cancelled and I'll explain it all when we meet."

"Okay…do you want me in the war room too?"

Xavier considered it but shook his head; he would not risk Chimera getting their hands on her, "Not this time."

Jubilee nodded not even arguing. The look that Xavier had was enough that for once she didn't want to know what was going on. As she headed off to deliver his message Xavier wasted no time in getting to the sub-levels. He didn't immediately head for the war room however instead he headed to Beast's lab.

"Hank, we're going to have a serious problem."

Beast spun at the sound of Xavier's voice with a startled look holding a test tube in each hand, "Could you be more specific?"

"Kat's been captured by Chimera. Any information you have on what they use will be of the utmost importance when we get her back."

Beast nodded slightly, "As long as they have not changed their serum in the past several years but I doubt that they have let it remain the same. Still…I should be able to at least lessen the pain and hallucinations this time."

Xavier nodded and both he and Beast headed for the war room to await the rest of the X-Men. He could only imagine how Gambit was going to react though he knew nothing of Kat's past with Chimera. Still he knew the Cajun was probably going to blame everything on Wolverine. While they waited Xavier's thoughts drifted to when he'd first run across the feral back when she was only sixteen years old and on the verge of running out of the very serum that held her completely reliant on Chimera and willing to do nearly anything they wanted; or course taming a feral did not happen by locking them in small rooms and issuing orders.

* * *

_Sixteen year old Kat was once again pacing her eight by ten cell while the scientists and supervisors watched her on the security cameras. There had to be a way to get through to the girl, though at least now they knew the serum would work; they just needed to find a way to dictate the powers granted to an individual. It had been a stroke of genius to use the withdrawals to stress the systems of the subjects enough to elicit a mutant manifestation. This particular subject 6824 was proving to be extremely difficult to control however even with the punishment of being pulled off the serum when she disobeyed orders._

_ Kat growled under her breath as she paced. Already she could feel the drug's effects dissipating and it was only a matter of hours before she was going to be in full withdrawal. All because she had refused a kill order on one of the other subjects. The small room felt like a cage and with no control over her instinct she was steadily becoming more and more unstable. As she turned she caught sight of a demon from the corner of her eye and growled again. The hallucinations were already starting. _

_ As she paced the feral fought against the withdrawal, clawing for control as she slowly sank to the floor her entire body shaking and she closed her eyes. The sudden darkness that flooded the facility drew her attention again a few moments later, the feral snatching enough control to realize the soft click was the door unlocking to her cell. Hazel eyes burning with predatory intent snapped towards it, ready for it to be a trap but the power remained down. Unusual since the back-up generators usually took over by now. A slight smirk touched the young girl's lips, drawing back to bare her teeth as she lunged to shaky feet and bolted out into the hallway that had erupted into chaos when the generators didn't kick on._

_ With single intent, she stalked through the hall shakily sniffing the air every couple of strides. She didn't even blink when two security members appeared in front of her, armed with rifles and tranquilizers. Growling, the feral in full command, she moved instantly and the two guards fell in limp piles with snapped necks. She continued down the darkened hall easily stepping around other mutants that were as trapped as she and in a complete uproar. Most had given up on everything and become exactly what Chimera had wanted them to be; killers and spies but they paid her no mind…she was one of them after all._

_ Finally she found what she was looking for; the labs. Without a thought her right fist went through the glass door and unlocked it before she ducked inside. A heavy winter coat was hanging near the door and she grabbed that, followed by boots to protect bare feet. Following her nose, she grabbed a handful of syringes loaded with the Chimera serum. Those when in the pockets of the jacket before she dosed herself with another; it was almost instantaneous that the serum took hold in her body and she recovered from the beginnings of withdrawal symptoms. On her way out the door, heavy boots securely on her feet and coat wrapped over army fatigues, she dropped anyone who tried to stop her, becoming the predator and killer that they had wanted her to be…just on her own terms and against them. The perimeter fence was easy for the feline feral to scale and she disappeared into the Montana wilderness._

_ It was nearly a week after her escape and she'd pondered that strange power outage when the generators had also gone down but now she was running low on serum and knew that in the next couple of hours she would fall into the full effects of the withdrawals that she so feared. The thought itself made her tremble as she huddled in a small rock outcropping out of the bitter wind that had blown in from seemingly nowhere. Even the feral wasn't going to be able to maintain control in another hour and she pulled further back into the rock, closing her eyes. She never even heard the approaching footsteps, only when someone grabbed her arm did she respond; lashing out with all the strength she had left at her disposal only to be easily restrained a calming voice filtering into her mind and easing her fight as she was carried away._

_ Professor Xavier along with Wolverine never left the struggling girl's side. They'd originally restrained her to the medical bed when they'd first arrived back at the mansion but it was clear it was doing more harm than good. So while Xavier did what he could within her mind to ease her fear, Wolverine stayed nearby to stop the frequent physical outbursts from the girl. On one occasion as he'd moved closer to stop her before she hurt herself or Xavier, she'd swung with more force than he thought her small frame could contain, hitting him square in the jaw. He staggered slightly in surprise before recovering and getting a hold of her wrists before she did more damage to herself; that shot had already broke her hand but the pain seemed to clear her mind at the same time._

_ "Just…kill…me," she muttered and Wolverine shook his head._

_ "Not gonna happen, Darlin'. You can get through this and we're going to make sure you come through on the other side better and stronger than you were before."_

_ She only groaned and fell back into the bed. Wolverine only hoped that his words would ring true as they continued to watch her fight through her own demons and her fears for two days. It was almost enough to break the other feral's heart but she did exactly as he'd said she'd do. She survived and came out stronger…if a little more of a handful than he would have liked._

* * *

Xavier came back to the present as the rest of the team filtered into the room in quick succession. Beast knew of Kat's past because Xavier had explained it when he'd brought the doctor onto the team. He'd needed to know what that serum was and try to find a way to at least lessen the effects. Scott and Jean had been around the mansion by then as students and knew enough of her past just from having had to deal with the untrained and often times mistrustful empathic feral. Gambit and Storm however, knew nothing.

"Professor, what's going on?" Scott asked immediately as they all took their seats around the table.

"As you are all well aware, Kat decided she needed some personal time. Unfortunately that trip has dropped her right back into Chimera's laboratories."

"What's Chimera?" Gambit questioned basing his opinion that this was a sensitive topic on the looks on the other's faces and Xavier's tense and no nonsense tone.

"A facility that has a public front that helps troubled youth. However the true identity of Chimera is much darker than the public is aware. They have been experimenting on mutants and possibly on normal humans as well, for years. Kat was a subject of theirs for six years when she was a teenager. Three of those years she lived outside the facility but the serum they developed enhanced her empathy and they finally convinced her parents to send her to their facility. The next three years we can only guess what she endured. All we know for sure is that the serum not only affects the X-gene and rewrites DNA, something that is extremely painful, but fuses an additional synthetic X-gene to the existing gene…thus giving two very distinct abilities. In Kat's case…she was an empath of moderate power before Chimera but by the time she ended up here at sixteen she was well beyond the normal empathy we usually see as well having her additional X-gene manifested…the feral. Which, to say the least, made her extremely volatile and unpredictable for a while until she learned the control she has now," Beast explained.

Gambit was on his feet before Beast had even finished his explanation, "Den what are we waitin' for?"

Xavier sighed, "Gambit we can't just attack the facility. There's no telling what they've managed to create and there is one piece of information you need to have yet…that serum is highly addictive making most of their subjects completely dependent and complacent; willing to do anything and everything they are ordered to do in order to avoid the withdrawals."

"Den what are we going to do?"

"We go in with a plan," Scott spoke up.

"Jean and I will maintain a telepathic connection with Kat. The knowledge that we are still behind her will give her more strength than Chimera can possibly think she will possess. It will keep her going even in the most dire of circumstances," Xavier added.

Over the next ten minutes, the team roughed out enough of a plan that they felt they had the time to come up with before heading for the Blackbird. Gambit led the way flicking two cards through his fingers the entire time; the ace of spades and the queen of hearts. Once they were in the air, Xavier would contact Wolverine telepathically and tell him what was going on as well as where they would pick up him and Renegade. They were going to need the full team and somehow he was going to have to find a way to keep Gambit from taking off and full out attacking the facility to find the missing feral.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness Gathers**

**Part One of the Darkness Trilogy**

**Chapter Ten**

Logan and Renegade weren't far down the highway again before Logan was once again awake. He shot a quick glance at Renegade immediately taking notice of the change in her attire. Growling to himself at the fact that she had taken the extra time to change clothes he turned back to the window, momentarily content to let her drive. He caught the scent of blood in the car and narrowed his eyes at the scenery speeding past them running a hand through blue black hair as he tried to figure out where the blood would have come from.

"Good morning, Sunshine! Aren't we chipper this morning?" Renegade mocked once she realized he was moving and awake again.

"You really think we have time for wardrobe changes?" he snarled at her even as he turned away from the window to glare at her again.

"I needed a new shirt. My old one had three holes in it and was soaked in blood. Besides I got it when I fuelled up; it's not like I went to the mall."

"Gotta give you credit…you didn't crash," at least now the blood made sense to him and as much as he may not trust her she hadn't deserved adamantium to the side.

"But it was close…a little warning next time?"

Logan was about to reply when the communicator that was built into the dash of Scott's car flared to life. It took Logan a minute to find the right button to get the speaker phone to work, he wasn't exactly Mister Electronics, but he finally managed to get it working.

"Logan, Renegade, we have an issue," Xavier's voice filtered through the speakers and based on the background noise he was on the Blackbird.

"In case you missed it, we're a little busy, Chuck," Logan growled in reply.

"It's related…Kat managed to stumble upon a Chimera facility on her way to California."

"Sorry but did you just say 'Chimera'?" Renegade broke in.

Logan shot another distrustful glare at her as Xavier spoke, "We can explain it all later, Renegade. About five miles from your position is a campground that's closed for the season; park there and we'll pick you up with the Blackbird."

The communicator fell silent as did both Wolverine and Renegade. He knew that this was going to be the worst thing that Kat had faced since getting away from them the first time around. He was only hoping that the knowledge that the X-Men would come for her would give her the strength to hold out and resist anything they tried to do to her. The fact that Renegade seemed to have knowledge of the group wasn't sitting well with him either as he contemplated what that meant. He barely realized they were at the campground parking lot that Xavier had mentioned until Renegade was parking and he finally spoke again.

"You know about Chimera," it was a statement rather than a question.

"Of course," Renegade retorted before covering her own history with her knowledge of mythology. "Chimera is a mythical creature that is supposedly a fire breathing hybrid of a lion, a snake and a goat. That would make an _awesome_ pet."

Logan snorted as he slid out of the car but said nothing more as the Blackbird descended to the parking lot, the main ramp lowering as it hovered just above the concrete. Without another word or even a backward glance at Renegade, Logan sprinted onboard. Renegade heaved a sigh but followed after him quickly wondering just what kind of trouble the feral had landed herself in this time.

"Really? You had to take _my_ car?" Scott muttered at Logan from where he was currently piloting the jet back into the sky and on course.

"Get over it," Logan growled as he turned to Xavier while the Blackbird piloted by both Scott and Storm rocketed off again. "Where is she and how did this happen?"

"Does it matter how she got there? What matters is getting her out," Xavier informed him tersely.

* * *

An old, and unfortunately familiar, tingling pain greeted Kat when she finally pulled herself back into the conscious world. At first she didn't move, she merely took stock of what was happening around her. As near as she could tell she was alone though scents lingered in the air around her. Her warm, heavy coat was gone as were her jeans and riding boots. The stiff fabric of fatigues met twitching fingers as she relied on sound and smell to assess her whereabouts. The metallic scent of blood also greeted her nose but it was faint and old, probably from whoever had occupied this cage before she'd ended up there.

Finally she cracked her eyes open and cringed against the harsh florescent light. Pain rippled down her body as she slowly pushed upright but it was a pain that no one could possibly ever understand. This was pain that translated right down to her DNA; pain that didn't fade or turn to an ache but one that only got worse the longer she went without the serum. Mentally she shuddered at the thought of going through it all over again but she knew without a single doubt, that she would face it a million times over before she ever even considered being what they wanted her to be. Vaguely she registered that Xavier was still in her mind…or back in her mind. It was difficult for her to make out anything he was trying to tell her.

By her best guess it was going to be at least another hour before the real fun began with the withdrawals so until then she was going to gather every iota of information she could. Even knowing the withdrawals were closing in and with the threat of the pain that could come should they decide to push her system like they always had in the past to force a manifestation, she'd never felt stronger. The feral paced the cage-like cell and she struggled to control the instincts of her feral nature. Assuming it was merely the effects of the serum, Kat put off the need for the increased effort; there was no way that they could have dosed her with enough of the stuff to increase her feral abilities already. Then again…it felt different this time, even the lead up to the withdrawals wasn't the same, seeming to be more intense than it ever had been in the past.

Her mind seemed to jump from thought to thought as she paced and she struggled to focus long enough to even get her bearings in the small cell. Her feet were bare, which made sense considering it was another good deterrent against trying to escape and the fatigues she was wearing were thin. The room itself was cold but she shrugged that off; her feral side had always kept her from feeling the cold as badly as a normal person so she was only slightly chilly. Harsh lighting and no windows in the room meant sunlight would be hard to deal with as well once outside, but there were ways to deal with that.

Footsteps in the hall outside her cage drew her full attention finally as the feral finally kicked in and took over a little more. Still she knew she didn't have enough information to attempt an escape attempt and when the footsteps continued past her location she relaxed back into her pacing. She nearly panicked when Xavier left her mind but he was quickly replaced by Jean's presence. The other telepath was even harder to make out for Kat but it was a familiar feeling of being with family that kept her mind settled and when she thought about it a little longer she realized that the drug's effects on her mind were probably interfering with the telepaths as well. That was why they kept switching off.

More footsteps approached her door but the fallout from this current serum was hitting a lot faster than it ever had in the past. Even the feral was being pushed down and she found herself in more and more of a fog. She hadn't devolved into full-out hallucinations yet but it wasn't going to be long before that was what happened. For the moment she was…complacent though how long that was going to last with the feral side was anyone's guess since it responded in some unpredictable manners on occasion.

The lock clicked and four large and fully armed men stepped into her cell but she merely stared at them. Her earlier strength seemed to be ebbing away and she stumbled when one pulled her out into the hallway. From there on out she followed them sedately, occasionally lifting her nose as a unique scent managed to catch her easily distracted attention. The hall seemed to stretch out endlessly in front of her as she fell further into a dreamlike state. Without a fuss she let the soldiers hand her over to the scientists who pushed her into a chair, strapping wrists and ankles down for their own safety. There was no way to know what their new serum was going to do with this particular mutant. She heard their voices but the words didn't register in her mind.

The sharp prick of needles into veins in both wrists jerked her back to the real world briefly and she snarled at the lab coated men who didn't even give her a second look. That stung a little, sure she wasn't exactly huge at five foot ten and a hundred and twenty pounds but that snarl tended to get some kind of a reaction from people. That thought flitted away from her mind as quickly as any others had as she sank back into the chair. She remained restrained where she was for several minutes, not moving as she stared above her at the brightly colored lights that were starting to appear in front of her eyes. Whatever they'd shot her with this time was…different. She caught the shrugs of the scientists and let the different scents of the lab filter into her mind. Cognitive ability was slowly starting to return but she still felt like she was flying.

"There hasn't been a decent affect in any of them since we started this new serum! This one is expendable; let's see how much it's going to take to get some results! Double the dose and hit her again," Doctor Wayfield's voice was what finally pulled the cognitive process back in its entirety but still Kat remained as she'd been; this time though, she was biding her time.

"We'll need more samples from the donor soon. We'll be down to only a couple of doses of the new serum if we do that," another voice, softer than Wayfield's but definitely male replied.

"Fine, we'll call him in again in a few days. It's not like he questions anything we do."

Kat bit her tongue when the next round of shots entered her arms. This time it was as if they had shot liquid fire into her veins. As the drug spread through her body it left behind a burning trail that made her want to claw her own skin off to find the source and get rid of it; still she managed to appear as she had been all along; staring at the ceiling as though fascinated by something there. There were some things that still didn't seem to be entirely real however so apparently this new serum had some new side effects to go with it as well; it was if everything happening around her was a dream and other than the very real pain nothing else was real.

Finally the fire seemed to subside and when she still didn't seem to be responding to anything, they released her restraints. It was then that Kat finally attacked despite the pain that always came with the serum bonding to and changing her genetic code but it was also something the feral used as fuel. The process itself was enough to elicit a mutant response in some since the body was stressed to such a high level. The fact that when she swung at the nearest lab coat to her, her hand appeared to be a very large, white and fur covered paw ending in sharp claws that sprayed blood over the walls didn't even register in her mind as being unusual; nor did the fact that everyone seemed to be a lot taller as she leapt out the door, leaving a bloody mess of bodies behind her in her all out dash to freedom, throwing her body through a window at the end of the hall.

It never even registered in her mind that she was running on all fours, nor did the fact that she wasn't cold even though given what she'd been wearing she should have been freezing. The sound of rifle fire behind her and the snow exploding as bullets flew into it around her did register as she dug harder into the snow and found another speed. Once again she could barely pick out that Xavier was in her head and was trying to talk to her but as much as she tried she just couldn't seem to make out the words and as snow exploded just inches from her left side she stopped trying and poured everything she could focus into running.

It was only a few minutes in reality but to Kat's drug fuelled mind it had been hours of running and trying to avoid assault rifle bearing Chimera security before she skidded to a halt, digging into the snow covered, rocky ground. Below her she heard the sound of a fast running river and she spun to face her assailants that were slowly closing in on her in a half circle, cutting off any chance of escape.

"Alright…just come back with us and no one has to get hurt," one of the security detail stated softly as though talking to a frightened animal.

Kat merely growled and bared her teeth a little surprised when the man took a quick step back and raised his rifle again. While she couldn't entirely hear Xavier herself, she hoped that he could at least hear her as she glanced back over her shoulder at the ledge she was currently positioned on and made a decision that wasn't entirely logical but every instinct in her being told her it was the only choice to be made.

_Professor, tell Logan I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as he wants me to be. I'm not going back…I can't. Let Remy know this is not his fault…I was a terrified idiot and tell the others…I'm sorry and they've been the best family anyone could ever want_ she thought at the piece of her mind where she felt Xavier the strongest.

While she couldn't hear him, she could feel him; his shock and horror as he realized what she was going to do. There was a chance that she'd survive the jump into the water below but it was freezing outside and the water was going to be a lot colder than the air. Still she couldn't see another option and so with her heart in her throat she closed her eyes and flung herself off the edge of the cliff and into the freezing water below.

The current pulled her downstream before the feral managed to override everything else and it was instinct and pure will to survive that got her to the far bank. She managed to half pull herself out of the water before her body simply refused to do anything else and she laid there panting and shivering, clinging to the bank with her legs and hips still submerged in the water.

* * *

The team was nearing their chosen drop off point when Xavier launched to his feet catching his balance on the back of a seat in front of him. The whole group knew whatever was happening was bad. Xavier was nearly ghost white and had a look of absolute horror and pain on his face. It was only moments later when that look turned to complete bafflement that the rest of the team relaxed marginally.

"That's new," he muttered. "What the hell have they done?"

"Professor?" Jean questioned having immediately moved to his side at his first move.

"Sorry, Jean. I don't think we're going to have to go in after her. She's launching her own escape though in a manner that was very much…unexpected."

He continued to monitor her movements, directing Scott as the feral sprinted through the trees and snow. He knew the instant she was cornered and also knew they'd never reach her in time.

Without realizing he was speaking out loud he gasped, "No…"

Even knowing she'd survived the leap from the cliff into the water, he knew the chances of surviving that kind of exposure, even in her current form, was slim. For a moment Xavier ignored the concerned questions of the others. If they didn't reach her soon her chances would be even worse. He forgot, however, to factor in the fact that they had Renegade along.

Finally Wolverine grasped the front of Xavier's jacket and shook the man slightly unable to wait any longer, "What the hell is going on?!"

The feral was terrified and Xavier finally tuned back into the group, "Scott! Get to the river just west of that ridge! Now!"

Scott corrected their heading and Gambit finally spoke up, sounding quiet and not at all his usual self and he was still flicking the same cards through his fingers, "What's happenin', Professor?"

"She jumped…" Xavier sounded shocked at the idea and a little out of it as the drugged mind of Kat wreaked havoc with his own to a lesser extent despite his shields against it. "She's still alive but we have to act fast and get to her."

Wolverine immediately moved to the door, "When we're close tell me and open the door, then circle back and pick us up."

"That's not a good idea…" Scott started but was cut off when Jean moved to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"Just this once, leave it alone and do it."

Scott nodded once as Gambit launched to his feet and paced after Wolverine, "You not goin' wit'out Gambit."

Wolverine growled at the Cajun as he took the specially packed emergency kit from Beast, "I don't need to deal with you too! Renegade, keep him here!"

Before anyone could utter another word the ramp dropped and Wolverine was jumping into the wooded area along the riverbank. The rest of the group watched the feral disappear into the snow covered landscape below before going back to their original work, preparing for the worst.

"Damn it!" Renegade muttered before launching into an argument with Gambit; after all she'd wanted to go along with Wolverine as well.

* * *

Once on the ground, Wolverine began tracking Kat by scent. He was close enough to her position that her scent filtered to him on the bitterly cold wind that was beginning to pick up. He knew that he needed to find her fast; being soaked in ice water and then laying out in the snow and the wind would kill her almost as fast as that jump could have. He growled under his breath at the situation and at himself for pushing her and making her think things that she never should have. He paused and sniffed the air again; she should be in sight in the next few strides.

Wolverine picked up his pace and stopped, looking for his fellow feral but his gaze only spotted a half drowned snow leopard that had managed to drag itself half way up the bank before collapsing. Kat's scent saturated the spot but she was nowhere to be found and he snarled at the trees around him. Something wasn't right with all of this but he took a step closer to the poor creature only to stop in mid stride; the snow leopard lived in central Asia not North America. He finally listened to what his nose and his instincts had been telling him; as improbable as it seemed, this big cat was in fact his Kat. He tossed the pack that Beast had given him next to her head as he skidded to her side. Before he bothered to pull her from the river he checked for wounds but found no evidence of blood. Immediately thereafter he hoisted her from the water before digging an emergency blanket from the pack even as her eyes flicked open, pale green meeting vivid blue.

It didn't immediately register in Kat's mind that this was really Wolverine. She was so cold now that she wasn't even shivering any longer so between that and the effects of the serum she wasn't sure she could trust what she saw. What she did trust were her instincts and her nose. Scent never translated into her hallucinations and her nose said that this was really Wolverine and she was finally free from Chimera again. A deep, shaky sigh escaped her lips before her form melted and twisted; fur retreated back into skin, ears and teeth shrunk, knees reversed and paws became hands and feet once more before she fell back unconscious, collapsing into Wolverine's arms.

Wolverine was stunned as he watched the transformation from large cat back to human. He barely recovered quickly enough to readjust his hold around her before she was limp once again and he finally realized that while her body had apparently learned to shift itself to another form, clothes were not a part of that deal. He frowned when she still didn't start to shiver despite being naked, wet and exposed to the cold winter air. He shook it off quickly however, wrapping her as fully as he could manage in the emergency blanket before he gathered her and the pack in his arms. The Blackbird was hovering ten feet up river, ramp extended to the bank and he hurried as much as he could while holding Kat as tightly against his warm body as was possible.

Wolverine wasn't even far enough inside the jet for the ramp to ascend and close before Beast took the unconscious and hypothermic woman from him. Silence had settled over the group as Beast started on his assessment of her condition the cringe the doctor gave giving away the fact that she was in bad shape. Wolverine paced just behind Beast as he worked, managing to keep Kat's body covered as he drew blood samples for analysis when they got back; he'd need to know if his research from the original serum was going to be of any help to her when the drug started to leave her system this time.

Renegade shook her head as watched, along with the rest of the team other than their pilots, while Beast worked frantically to keep Kat this side of breathing. As Scott and Storm made a hasty retreat from the Chimera facility to the rapid shot fire of assault rifles aimed at the Blackbird, no one said a word other than an occasional mutter from Beast while he worked. Jean and Xavier gave Beast the room he needed while Wolverine and Gambit paced behind him, glaring at one another though they didn't speak.

Renegade finally rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know…you have the one person who can heal anyone of anything standing right here…"

Beast jerked his head up from where he was hovering over the still unconscious and motionless Kat, "My apologies…I tend to get wrapped up in what I'm doing and I'm still not used to that option."

Renegade shook her head and stepped in beside Beast, "Just be ready to catch me, I don't really want to crack my skull open when I pass out."

Beast nodded but she ignored him for the most part as she laid a hand on Kat's bare shoulder. She momentarily wondered why the feral was naked but shook it off deciding she could get the answer from Wolverine later. Light flared from her hand and into Kat healing what she was able to which translated down to the symptoms of her hypothermia; even she couldn't touch the serum bonded to her genetic code. As the light faded Renegade collapsed but was easily caught by Beast before she actually hit the ground. As he moved the newest member of the team to a seat, Wolverine stepped up beside Kat who jerked upright seconds later with a snarl automatically lashing out at the nearest person. Wolverine caught her fist and jerked her into his shoulder until she relaxed again.

"Sorry, Logan; reflex," she muttered as he gradually released his hold on her.

"If you _ever_ do that again…" he growled before sighing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Kid. I never should have said what I said."

Gambit collapsed back against the side of the jet and closed his eyes when he finally heard Kat's voice just as strong as it had ever been. He hadn't realized just how close he'd let himself get to the feral or just how much she meant to him. Not that he was willing to share that piece of information with anyone just yet; he was going to have to figure out how to deal with it for himself first. Still, she was alive and well so everything else could be dealt with later.

"At least I found my answer," Kat spoke quietly as her gaze shifted to Gambit.

She couldn't seem to get a handle on her empathy which meant she was randomly getting hit by the emotional state of those around her. Wolverine's guilt, Gambit's relief, Xavier's worry about what was to come next for Kat with the withdrawals; she couldn't seem to keep herself blocked from any of it for any amount of time. Every time she thought she had a handle on it again it flared and she was back to square one. The feral seemed to be harder to contain and control as well; instinct screamed for her to get out of the confined space but logic said she was safe. It was an interesting internal battle and one that she thought she'd dealt with a long time ago.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to take back my warning; be careful with the Cajun."

Kat nodded slightly and finally realized the fact that she was completely naked and wrapped only in a silver, thermal emergency blanket, "Um…where are my clothes?"

"You tell me. When I found you, Kat, you were four legged and furry. When you shifted back you were naked," Wolverine shrugged and narrowed his eyes at her. "And where's my Jeep?"

"Parked on the side of the mountain in a tourist road side turnout," Kat muttered in reply frowning at his explanation for her lack of clothing. "So…that was real; not just in my head."

Wolverine shrugged, "Looks that way, Kid. You okay for now?"

Kat nodded slightly, "Cold but otherwise I'll be okay for a couple of hours anyway. This was a new serum so I don't really know how long it'll take."

"I'll be there when it hits."

Kat nodded again as he strode away to check on Renegade. As much as he hated to admit it that move had just moved her up a notch or two in his book. He still didn't trust her as far as he could throw her but she might be good people yet. Kat turned her gaze over to Gambit and sighed not really wanting to deal with the fall out just yet but she didn't need to worry about such.

"Next time, Cher, just talk ta me, no?" he finally spoke, his voice still quiet and he kept his eyes closed still leaning against the side of the jet.

Kat nodded slowly keeping the blanket wrapped firmly around her body and shivered slightly, "Would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Gambit finally opened his eyes and looked over at her; she expected a grin to grace his features when he laid eyes upon her but he remained serious, "Why is everyone still worried about you?"

Kat cringed and shook her head, "Withdrawals; the Chimera serums are painful and highly addictive."

Gambit nodded, "Wolverine won' be da only one dere."

Xavier slowly approached wanting to give the two time to talk but he hadn't missed the way Kat was struggling with her control, "Any ideas on the control issues?"

Kat shook her head, "Not unless this serum acts a hell of a lot faster on the X-gene than the original. Which is possible; it felt like they shot fire into my veins."

Xavier nodded, "I know, I felt that too." He sighed and shook his head. "We'll have to worry about that after everything else though. For now just keep doing what you're doing and we'll hope it will all level out once the serum is absorbed and the excess is purged. Apparently there are some things that even Renegade can't fix."

"Kind of hard to fix someone's genetic structure, Professor."

He nodded in agreement before returning to his seat for the remainder of the flight. Kat slipped off the makeshift bed Beast had created for her, ensuring the blanket remained firmly around her body. Gambit followed her to a couple of seats and once she was sitting next to the window he dropped into the seat next to her in silence. She wasn't sure what to make of this new side of the Cajun.

"Remy…"

"I'm still a little annoyed, Cher but dat doesn't mean I'm quitting."

"You are persistent, I'll give you that."

"I'm a thief, mon chatton. I wouldn't be a very good one if I wasn't an' I'm one a da best."

Kat smiled a little at that, "So I guess that means we give this whole 'we' thing a shot?"

"Oui, Cher; after we deal wit' whatever dis Chimera stuff does to you."

"Don't remind me…" she growled, laying her head against the window and closing her eyes.

Gambit's movements didn't escape her notice but she didn't open her eyes again until he draped his coat over her body. He only shrugged when she gave him a confused look and then realized she was shivering. Grateful for the extra warmth, she burrowed into the coat as much as she could, pulling her legs under her body and leaning against his shoulder. She was already starting to crave the serum which meant the withdrawals would probably hit in the next twelve hours but how long they'd last this time she had no idea. A double dose could mean an extended withdrawal or a faster but harder hitting session; she'd know soon enough though.


End file.
